


Aurora Australis

by Daerwyn



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Spy - Freeform, To Be Edited, hidden identity, rewritten
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 11:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 23
Words: 35,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daerwyn/pseuds/Daerwyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wasn't the Bella they knew. She was a master manipulator, stronger than a thousand men, and just as old as the enemy she was sworn to. When the Cullens find out her secret, they're more than a little hurt. With Edward dead and Rosalie missing, things in Forks, and in Volterra, are not as they seemed. Bella just hopes that when it's all over, she has someone to love her as much as she loves them.</p><p>IN PROCESS OF BEING EDITTED</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cheating Bastards

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Twilight, nor any of its characters, locations, etc. In this fic, there are depictions of violence, so if you feel you may be triggered, please do not read this. I care about your well-being. Major character deaths.

For many, eternity seemed like a very long time. For others, it was not enough. Bella supposed it was who was involved with that eternity that made it more enjoyable. She had Edward... the man that had only gotten close to her in order to smell the sweet aroma of her blood. She had the rest of the Cullen family ... the family that did whatever Edward said, until she had come along and been so for the change that she swayed the entire family to support her decision - except for Edward.

But it was of no consequence to her who had supported it or not. That would all be dealt with by others, superiors that they needn't know about. Superiors that were even out of her control.

"Bella?" She glanced up at the sound of her husband in eternal life's voice. Husband. The word was so... so much more than him. It meant so much more to her than Edward perhaps thought it meant. Conditions for changing.... She had never heard of such a thing. No human was worth conditions to change - no vampire had any right to make such demands of her, yet... she had accepted them.

For the goal, yes, but still, it made her three years of starving herself wasted. For conditions - marriage. Ugh.

"Here," Bella said quietly, knowing the bronze haired boy would hear her, and she stared at Renesmee sleeping soundly in her bed. Perhaps, however, the conditions were worth it. It had been so very long... but Renesmee was in danger now. Now that the Volturi knew of her existence, she would end up like all the other immortal children had - dead. It was a fate Bella couldn't let happen again. Renesmee was more to her than the others had been. Renesmee was a new chance at change. A new future. A happy one without death and murder. Renesmee would be ... she would live. Grow old with Jake, and they would be very happy together.

Edward's scent only gave her a second warning before she was engulfed in his arms from behind, brought against his body. It would take weeks to wash his scent from her, after this was over. After she told them all the truth.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" Edward murmured into her hair.

Perhaps it was the only reason she didn't tell them now - she was so happy with Renesmee, that she didn't want to split up the happy little family. She couldn't tell them and risk returning to the Volturi empty-handed. Giving the Volturi something was the only way to save Renesmee - at least she hoped it would be enough to save her. Three thousand years ought to count for something.

"She is," Bella said in agreement. Renesmee was beautiful. Her copper hair was from her father, but it was so curly, it reminded Bella of when she was young, too. When her hair would curl uncontrollably into perfect ringlets. It was when she was Renesmee's supposed age - the age of a young child - perhaps five or six. "Where is the family?"

She always had to know where they were. Any trips had to be reported in.

She hated doing it, but she had to. Every time she did so, it was with a heavy heart, but she thought of Renesmee. She had to think of Renesmee.

"Emmett's hunting with Jasper and Carlisle. Alice and Esme are shopping. Rosalie's at the house. She wants to babysit Renesmee, if you wanted to join Alice and Esme."

Why would she ever want to join in on shopping? She tried to fight her disgust. She had to cooperate in order for her to keep their trust and love. She had been told that going into the mission. "Of course," Bella agreed. "I need to do some Christmas shopping and Alice has been trying to get me to do it for a while now."

"It's July."

Bella sighed in frustration. "You know Alice. Can you take her up to the house? I'm going to run... Port Angeles, right?"

Edward nodded, kissing at her temple, before picking up the sleeping child gently. She hated to leave her little girl. And then Edward was gone. With the solitude, she waited until she was sure Edward was out of hearing range before carefully reaching under Renesmee's mattress, withdrawing a small black cell phone.

It was the best place she could keep it. She strengthened her shield for a few moments, to effectively block out Alice, before she dialed the international number.

Shopping, hunting, and at the house. Divided. "Korinna," Aro's voice greeted her, almost as if surprised. Did he think she would not call after the stand off?

"Master," she said carefully. "The Cullens are divided." She glanced in the direction of the house. "Shopping and hunting. If pattern persists, they seem to be dividing hunting by gender for the large parties, instead of by couple for the smaller parties. The boys are hunting now, and the girls shopping. Next Saturday, I suspect the girls will hunt and the boys will stay at the house."

"Very well," Aro said, pleased with the news. "Korinna, you are doing well." She relished the praise. Closing her eyes, she tried to hold back her emotion. He never praised her anymore. "Yet, you are aware I am very angry with you?" Her good mood deflated and she swallowed.

"Yes, Master. I am sorry... You have seen how much I tried to beg him to change me, to move up the Volturi interference. I attempted to avoid the problem." The problem. Renesmee was anything but a problem. But it was wording Aro could trust until she figured something out.

"Once they are in Volterra, I will allow her to stay alive long enough for Chelsea to alter their loyalty to me, and then the problem will be dealt with. I trust there will be no fighting in that regards?" Aro questioned.

No fighting. She couldn't fight him. She was not strong enough. "None, Master," Bella said quietly. "It must be done."

How many times had he told her those very words? How many times had he made her repeat them, until she began to believe the words herself? The children were all killed before she could become too attached. But Renesmee... she had become attached quickly. Was it the promise of safety the Cullen family had? Their allies were much stronger than the Volturi. The pack provided strength. Renesmee was different than the others.

"You are right. I hate to hurt you like this, but with these actions come consequences."

"We now know the world's loyalty, at least," Bella said, in an attempt to humor him. "The Volturi can deal with that once the problem is gone. If only they knew their stance was futile."

"Hmm yes," Aro agreed quietly. "If only. I am glad to hear from you, Korinna. I was beginning to worry they had corrupted you." She squeezed her eyes shut. She wished they had.

"I had to play my part. They were not ready to go to you," Bella said carefully. "I am sorry for the worry, and if I offended you, Uncle, and Father."

"No offense, no. We were operating under that assumption." Bella nodded, listening to the three thousand year old vampire as he continued. "Do not disappoint me, Korinna. The consequences will not be your favorite."

"I know what will happen if I fail," Bella said firmly. "I will not fail. I will bring them to Volterra."

"Good," Aro said shortly. "Send my regards."

She snorted. "I always do."

"And Korinna? Bring them here soon. I am only so forgiving."

The threat was there. "Yes, Master," Bella said in a promise before he hung up. She took a deep breath, the scent of Renesmee filling her lungs. The girl was everything. She had duties to fulfill, and Renesmee... Renesmee would pay the price. She had to. The Volturi needed Bella. Just as Bella needed them.

If she did not bring the Cullens to Volterra soon, she would be killed. She had lived way too long to be killed because of stubborn vampires. God, she just wished she was human again... the real kind of human.

Soon to Aro meant a few years, at the very soonest. But it had already been a few years. Three to be exact. She was being much too slow. Were things simpler before? Bella couldn't remember. Not truly. Her years with the Cullens had clouded her judgment.

She slipped the cell phone back under the bed before letting her shield falter, so that it was at her normal strength, and she began to carefully fold back the blankets to Renesmee's bed, feeling the child's warmth still in the sheets.

Renesmee was very different from any other immortal child Korinna had run into. The blood was what first came to mind. Renesmee was a perfect hybrid between the two species, beating heart and all. Yet tough and resilient in her own skin. She wondered what the girl's limits were.

But first she needed to catch up on the shopping trip before Alice declaring Bella had to join her for another trip. That was the last thing Bella wanted to do. After three thousand something odd years, shopping had only worsened.

She searched all over the small cottage in the woods, but could not find her wallet. Even though Alice did have spare credit cards with varying limits, Bella still did enjoy using the card that Carlisle had given her. It made her feel like she was spending her own money, though she knew it was the Cullen family's. She wondered if they would feel she robbed them, once they knew the truth about her.

It was why Bella didn't spend much when they shopped. Though she kept a tab of how much was spent, so that she could pay them back, she didn't want to make it seem as though she was using them. She wasn't using them for their money. Only for their protection.

She headed to the main house, knowing that her wallet was probably in Edward's old room or in the kitchen. And so she walked through the backdoor, her feet barely touching the ground with the speed she moved with. And they halted almost immediately. Renesmee was sitting on the ground, a historical documentary of the Civil War on the television - no doubt from Jasper’s doing, and there was no Rosalie or Edward in sight. She listened. Surely they would not have gone far, leaving Renesmee unprotected. Surely… 

She heard them - or rather her. The breathy voice of a woman that was having much done to her. Bella went rigid, contemplating her actions. They were important. Because if she didn’t act how Bella would react, then … then it was something that could expose it before it was ready to be exposed.

So she played clueless, humming casually under her breath, as if lost in her own world, walking as quietly as possible up the stairs. And as she opened Edward’s door, the sight she saw was exactly the sight she was expecting. “Edward!” she cried, shock and outrage plain in her voice. And Edward was off the blonde woman, was standing instantly, pulling at his clothing-

“Bella, love-“ But Bella heard none of it. She reacted well, she felt, and reasonable. Her strength was still stronger than his, and so he went flying into the window with a punch, it breaking and crashing into the ground. And Rosalie. Bella glared at her, and the blonde woman looked absolutely horrified.

“Bella… I’m sorry, it was never meant-“

“Never meant to what? Happen? Well it’s obviously happening,” Bella returned sharply. But before she could attack, she couldn’t help but snort in disbelief. “Oh, this is rich…. Really rich. Three years of pining after him, and he wants you?”

“Bella, no, that’s not-“ Rosalie swallowed as Bella’s gaze turned into a glare. “That’s not what it was. I swear-“

But the sound of a car pulling up made Rosalie stand, and quickly put her clothing on. It was Alice and Esme. Bella spoke, knowing they could all hear her. “I think we need to have a little family meeting, no? Because I’m about to rip you apart and I’m doing all I can to not do that right now,” Bella told the woman before her. But in all actuality, Bella cared little for her beyond the fact that they shared a similar past. Both had been heartbroken and emotionally destroyed - physical was also considered to be shared - because of a man that felt they were superior. Because of a man that wanted nothing more than to know them down. Bella had felt the pain for years, to make everything right. Had been conditioned into abiding by the laws.

Poor Rosalie… Bella sometimes wondered if she had ever recovered and faced the facts. 

Perhaps she would feel better for it. 

Bella turned from the room, walking down the stairs to see a confused Renesmee. “I thought you were shopping,” she admitted.

“Oh, we finished a little early, love,” Esme spoke warmly to the girl. She offered a hand to the child and glanced to Bella briefly. “How about you and I go dig through the garden and see what we can find today, hmm?”

“Alright,” Renesmee said brightly. She loved spending time with Esme. Bella felt it was because Esme was very simple - she acted in very simple ways. Simple ways that time had forgotten. 

And as soon as they were gone, Renesmee out of earshot, Alice downcast her eyes. “I’m sorry-“

“How long?” Bella asked quietly. “How long has this been going on?”

“At least since I was a member of the family.” So 1950? And no one thought to inform her. “It wasn’t an all the time thing… Occasional. Once every few years. But it hadn’t happened since you began dating. So I thought… I thought it was over, but as soon as I saw I was on my way back here - I’m sorry-“

“It’s okay,” Bella sighed. “Well, it’s not, but I don’t blame you.” She sat heavily on the couch, her options flashing in her protected mind. But no decision was made. That would only warn Alice. 

“I’m going to call Carlisle and get the guys back here,” Alice told her as Rosalie came down the stairs. And Edward came through the back porch.

“Is that necessary, Alice?” Edward asked. Bella shot him a glare, and he winced.

“I think it’s about time Emmett knew of this too.” Bella felt like her stomach was flopping in her body. Emmett didn’t know about this? But Emmett… Emmett was the cheerful one. How could they not tell him? How could he not have already known?

Maybe the Volturi wouldn’t tear this family apart. Maybe this would first. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Sweet," Emmett smirked.

"So, you knew that Rosalie was cheating on you?"

"Yeah, but..." he shrugged. "I figured that we're mates through the good and bad times."

Alice blinked, "Emmett, you are so stupid. Dump her and then we'll expose it to everyone."

"Dump her," Emmett repeated. "Like no more Rosalie."

"Like, I'm going to dump Edward as soon as he gets in here," I told him. "No more Edward in my life. No more Isabella Cullen."

Esme and Carlisle appeared just then with Renesmee, "No more Isabella Cullen?"

"Jasper!" Alice called before I could respond.

"Jasper, let me go! Ugh!" Rosalie huffed as she was pulled down the stairs. Jasper shoved her onto the couch.

"Hey, Rosie," Emmett greeted.

"Emmett... Bella..." Rosalie said stiffly. "Alice, I hope you know your husband just ruined my five hundred dollar shoes."

"I've realized," Alice smiled cheekily.

"Oh, you're just in time, Edward!" Alice called. Edward strode through the door, his jaw tense and his eyes darting around the room wildly.

"You cheating son of a -" Emmett started, standing up and making his way towards Edward, his fists clenched.

"Woah, let's not beat him up, and you explain," Jasper reasoned. "Some of us don't know what's going on."  
Emmett glanced at a confused Carlisle and Esme. I bit my lip, frowning slightly.

"Why don't I start?" I offered.

"Please, do," Carlisle nodded, taking a seat.

Esme joined him, Renesmee on her lap. "Well..." I nearly blushed and I took a deep breath to be sure my powers were under control. Maybe you haven't drained Mike Newton, Bella, but you can't give away your position. "Edward and I were... making out. And he mentioned a certain blonde someone."

"Alright, man, I know I'm irresistable," Jasper started, "But I'm not interested."

"Nor I," Carlisle chuckled.

I glared at them, "Shut up, first of all. Secondly," I took a calming breath, glancing at Rosalie and smiling sweetly, "He mentioned a blonde barbie bimbo's name."

"I am not a bimbo!" Rosalie spat, standing up.

"Right... because you and my husband didn't just fool around once."

"Or twice," Alice added.

"Or five times?" Emmett inputted.

I narrowed my eyes, "Yeah, I think they get the point."

"Right, sorry."

"I'm not sure I understand," Esme admitted.

"You say a single word," Edward threatened, "I will tear you apart, Alice-"

"Well, Rose here cheated on Emmett," I told Esme, ignoring Edward. I wasn't scared of him. I was stronger. "And Edward cheated on me." Esme gasped in surprise and glanced at them. "And they cheated on Emmett and I with each other."

"So... you're together," Carlisle said slowly.

Rosalie rolled her eyes, "We've been together for years. So I hardly think I cheated on Emmett. If anything I cheated on Edward and Edward cheated on me with Bella."

"Rosalie Lillian Hale. How could you! How could you do that to Emmett, me, and your family?" Esme demanded. "We've done nothing but-"

"But the best for us, we know," Rosalie interrupted.

Edward growled and launched himself at Alice. Alice easily deflected it, but didn't anticipate Rosalie reach for her.

"You made one move," I growled. "And I'll make sure you don't live to see the sunrise."

"Oh? You and what army, Swan?" Rosalie growled, gripping Alice's arm tightly.

"Us," Emmett said. "And that's all the army she needs."

"You have no idea who you're messing with," Edward growled, narrowing his eyes.

"Oh, I think Emmett knows exactly what he's talking about," Esme stated coldly. "Unless you wish to be thrown into the fire pit, I suggest you run along... Both of you."

Esme's glare was enough for them to release Alice and slowly retreat from the house.

"Wow, mom, didn't think you had it in you!" Emmett boomed. "You're the best mom in the freakin' world!" He pulled her around for a hug and I smirked, shaking my head.

I felt my eyes shift in color and blinked once, making them turn back gold. Don't... Don't give your position away, Bella. They'd kill you if it was this soon. Drama is just what he needs.


	3. Chapter 3

Suddenly, the door burst open and flew into the living room, hitting the stairs with a sick crack. Edward was standing there, livid.

"I want my daughter!" he growled.

I felt my heart beat for a second and real fear washed over me. Wether in was because of my sudden heart beat or the fact that Edward was ready to kill, I didn't know. Luckily, my heart stopped beating. Only a little thud. Maybe it never even happened and it was my imagination?

"Actually, she choses who she wants to stay with," I stated coldly. "Because I consider myself divorced from you." I pulled the ring off my finger and threw it at him. "I hope your mother's rolling in her grave with this."

"Don't talk about my mother!" he growled. He suddenly changed moods and smiled at Renesmee, "Renesmee, love, who would you like to live with?"

She looked at me for help, but I didn't give anything away. She turned toward him, took a deep breath, then touched my hand, which was on the back of the couch beside her.

Mommy, I want to stay with you.

I had to smirk at that. I nodded slowly, and whispered, "Then you have to tell him , honey."

"I want to stay with Mommy," Renesmee spoke from Esme's lap quietly.

Everyone except for Edward smiled. Edward growled and made a lunge for me, and behind me, my daughter.

I turned my back to him to keep Nessie safe and Esme handed her to Emmett without a second beat, who was standing right next to me, but the other side of the couch. He took her and tucked her safely to his chest. I turned around just to meet Edward tackling me. I flipped him over and he flew across the room. Advanced training techniques taught by the very best. "Do not do that to me while my daughter is near ever again."

"I say we kill him now," Emmett said.

"Or, we let him go," I spoke, narrowing my eyes at him as he slowly stood up. "He's harmless. Weak. There's no way he can hurt me or Nessie."

"Are you sure?" Alice asked, biting her lip.

I nodded, my eyes looking him over. "I'm sure I can take him."

"Emmy, I am sorry I cheated on you." Rosalie purred from the doorway, her eyes downcast. I waited for Emmett's reaction. He just looked at Renesmee and then, after a few minutes of silence, he looked up at her.

"Rose, we're through. You cheated on me and how will I know that you won't do it again?" Emmett said. Rose's face crumpled. Esme looked at Emmett incredulous. I was astonished. He loved Rose with all his heart, even though he knew she was cheating on him.

"Em, I would never cheat on you again!" She whined. It was very unattractive. I took Renesmee from Emmett and set her down, and she ran to Esme, who took her onto her lap again.

"Save it, Rosalie. I don't care what you do anymore. We are as through as Edward and Bella." Emmet said, causing me to smile. Rose backed up and walked by Edward.

"Fine. I never loved you anyway. I can stay happy and safe with Eddie," Rose purred, stroking Edward's chest. Okay, totally unattractive. You aren't a feline.

Emmett rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever. You can leave now, unless you want to fulfill what I suggested?" The fire. Ooo. I'd love to just- They split before Em even finished his sentence.

I laughed, "Damn, that went better than I thought."

Esme handed me Renesmee, who was oddly silent, and I hugged her to me.

"Mommy, what's wrong with Daddy?"

"He's mad," I told her evenly, glancing at the broken doorway. "Insane, crazy, lost his head."

She pressed her hand to the hollow of my throat. An image of Edward in a straight jacket caused me to giggle. "Like this?" her power asked.

"Yes, just like that," I giggled uncontrollably.


	4. Chapter 4

Slowly, everyone forgot about the event that happened. As they took their seats, I helped Alice clean up the door and repair it before walking back into the living room. The only empty seat was next to Emmett, so I plopped down and Alice looked at me with a twinkle in her eye.

"Hey, Belly, why are sitting here?" Emmett said. I looked at him, wondering what he was talking about.

"Um, there were no empty seats?" He smirked at how I wasn't so sure of myself. I looked and saw the Carlisle and Esme left. I got up to sit where they were, but I pair of strong arms grabbed my waist and pushed me back onto the couch. I heard the couch crack. I smiled mischievously at Emmett. He gulped.

"You are so dead," I laughed. "Esme! Emmett just-!" I hand closed on my mouth. I looked at its owner and saw Emmett making a shushing motion with his other hand. I bit down on his finger. He yelped and I smiled innocently. He tackled me and I fought back. I pinned him to the ground, and held down his arms.

"I think you forgot who was stronger." I smirked. He growled and flipped me over. I yelped as he grabbed my leg and held me down like a wrestler, then broke out laughing. Alice and Jasper were giggling. Renesmee was telling Emmett to do it again.

"I think you forgot who is smarter." Emmett said. I laughed even harder.

"Em, I don't care how many times you went through high school, you just can't pass Bella's Academy of Gifted Vampires. Hell, you wouldn't even get accepted." I laughed and then he flipped me over so that I was eating the floor.

He growled again, "I wouldn't insult the one that is holding you down."

"Right, and I could just pop up and throw you to Canada, but that would be mean, huh?"

"Try it." He challenged. I popped up, laughing.

"Now what?" I challenged back.

"You have to throw me to Canada," he reminded me.

I laughed, "You are a little big to throw. Maybe I was exaggerating on that part a... tad." My voice trailed off as I looked at him. He was grinning a dimply smile and his golden eyes twinkled mischieviously. He really was good looking wasn't he?

Days passed. No sign of Edward. No word from Rosalie. I recieved random text messages.

How are they? were mostly what they consisted of.

It agrivated me to no end. They honestly thought that I couldn't fulfill my mission? Granted I went over a few months, but I was getting there... I'd bring them. Even if it killed me.

I sighed as I laid on my bed in the cottage. All of Edward's things were gone. Thankfully. I had my phone in my hands and texted furiously, careful not to use too much strength.

Working on it. I told you, a few weeks and I'll be ready.

What does that mean? my texter replied.

Ba-dum. Ba-dum. Ba-dum. I texted back, hoping they'd get the hint.

Esme and Renesmee were in the garden, Carlisle was at the hospital, and Alice, Emmett, and Jazz were in the house, covering up the damage we did during our wrestling match. We still hadn't fixed it, because Jasper insisted it was bragging rights. Which I used for the first day. There was just a spot on the floor that was broken and the sofa.

A noise caused me to pocket my phone and I moved cautiously to the living room. It was completely destroyed. The walls had holes in it, the room had broken furnature, and my books were burnt and ripped up.

I started to smell smoke, and I looked all around me. Smoke as seeping through the doorway and I realized that there was a fire nearby. I only needed to blink to see the flames swell and start to lick up the doorways around me. Edward's scent was everywhere. Was I honestly such a bad vampire that I couldn't sense a hundred year old ex creeping around my house?

Flashing to my left, I saw my ex-husband setting a match down at the final window. It burst into flames immediately. He flashed me a smile and ran out the front door, pausing to light it on fire afterwards, leaving me in the burning building. All the walls, and the ceiling, were on fire. I was going to die, and I knew it. I could not blow cover. I had this...

"A little help would be great!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. They would know what to do, right? I heard footsteps run and gasps.

"Bella! Hold on!" Alice yelled. "Why didn't I see this? How could I not?"

I heard feral snarls that I recognized as Emmett and Jasper. They were wrestling with someone, who I recognized right away. They caught Edward before he could get away. Thank God for that. I heard a fire extinguisher go off, and a wall collapse. "It's collapsing!" I whispered, terrified. I heard Edward laugh like a maniac.

"Shut up, Edwork." I heard Emmett growl.

"Bella, when an area collapses, run and jump through the hole." Carlisle said calmly.

I nodded, "Got it!" I cleared my throat and did my best to breathe, even though I didn't need to. "If I don't make it... I really do love you guys... Except for Edward."

"Bella, you're going to make it," Esme insisted and I could hear the sobs. It hurt me to hear her like that... hurt more than I could imagine.

A wall started to crumble. I could see the trees on the other side, but the flames were too high for me to walk through. So, I did what Carlisle suggested. I backed up and ran, jumping with my arms out like superman, and went through the tiny flame-free hole. I landed on my stomach and groaned. Skidding a few feet, I knew that I was completely muddy and probably had a completely ruined outfit.

"I am never doing that again," I insisted. Emmett laughed while Alice and Esme rushed over to me.

"Are you alright?" Esme asked uncertainly. I nodded and jumped up, running toward Edward.

"How dare you! You try to kill me! How could you do such a thing?"

"Easy, love. All I had to do was get you into it and then start the fire," he said as if it wasn't a rhetorical question... wow.

"Don't call me love. I will never be your love again." I growled.

Emmett's mind must have been showing Edward something he didn't want to see, because Edward growled and looked at him.

 

"Do you mind? She is still my wife." He said.

I laughed, "No, that charade ended last week."

Carlisle stepped in front of me. "You have hurt this family more than enough, Edward. I can't believe I didn't guess this sooner. Bella, what do you want to do with him?"

"Your leaving that decision with me?" I asked, surprised. Surely, the angelic Cullen's didn't want to give me that decision... I'd break him beyond repair. "No, the rest of you decide. I can't agree more with anything you come up with. He deserves whatever he gets."

"Where's Rosalie?" Carlisle asked, after he nodded to my request.

"She's left in the middle of the forest somewhere. She got in my way on the way here, begging me not kill Bella. Why would she care so much about you, Bella?" Edward sneered. "So I shoved her in a fire and ran back here."

I shrugged, shocked as well, "Why did you kill her, Edward? You might as well have let her do what she wants, or did you control her life as well and she wanted out?" Of course, I knew the bigger secret and I had no doubt Edward probably did as well. His eyes seemed too mischievious for me to believe he didn't.

"I never controlled anyone's life," Edward snapped.

"Eddie, you did. You controlled Bella's life. She couldn't go anywhere without you answering a question for her or telling her what to do." Emmett agreed.

I laughed, "I think enough people have witnessed it. Hell, I owe Jake for telling me that. If I would have listened, I wouldn't have had Renesmee. Though I would regret changing that, at least I wouldn't have to deal with you right now." Thankfully, Renesmee was at the house, so I didn't have to worry about hurting her feelings. I loved my daughter, I truly did. I just wish I had her with another vampire, not Edward.

Emmett was laughing. "The mutt told you that?"

I nodded, "He said that he watched a show for controlling abusive teenage relationships."

Emmett howled with laughter, "That is too good."

"Edward, I do not consider part of this family. Pack your things and leave," Carlisle decided, using an authoritive fatherly tone. It reminded me of Aro when he spoke. Hauntingly powerful, yet reserved.

"Carlisle, you can't mean-"

"GET OUT!" Esme yelled. She looked like a vampire, and I never saw that side of her. Everyone looked at her shocked. Perhaps she did have a hidden talent?

"Holy shit, mom!" Emmett and Jasper said at the same time.

"He has damaged this family enough. Not only Bella and Emmett the most, but he damaged the family with Rosalie gone, and then trying to kill Bella. That is where I draw the line. I lost Bella once and I am never losing her again!" Esme insisted.

I smiled, despite the situation.

Emmett released Edward and Edward spun and ran out of town.

"I think that taking Nessie to La Push would be the safest thing for a while, at least until Edward is no threat," I told the family. "They can keep an eye on her and Jake would be happy to look after her."

After they gave their approval, I headed to the house and picked up Renesmee from the living room and then ran my way to La Push.

"Bella, what are you doing here? Isn't Edward near?" Sam asked, confused as he saw me approach. Thankfully, he was in shorts and not naked from just shifting.

I shook my head slightly, "Do you think Jake or someone can watch Jake for a while? I'm trying to get Edward out of my hair and he's trying to either kill me off for her or kidnap her... I'd feel better if she was under the wolves protection."

Sam raised an eyebrow, "Edward's trying to kill you?"

I gave a nervous laugh, "Cheaters, what can I say? They have to get rid of the evidence. He's already killed Rosalie. I'm not letting him kill me, nor hurt Renesmee."

"She's apart of this pack," Sam told me, taking Nessie from my arms. "We'll keep her safe."

"Thank you," I let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you so much."

"It's nothing. Emily insists on babysitting for all the children. She'd love to babysit Ness, too."

Renesmee giggled and pressed her hand to Sam's neck. Sam raised an eyebrow in shock at her power before nodding, "I'll be sure to tell Jake you're here, yes."

I laughed lightly, "I-I'll be back for her, when it's safe. No longer than a few days. If she's hungry... Jake knows what to do."

"Got it," he nodded to me.

I bit my lip as I ran back to the Cullen house and sat down on the steps, my eyes darting around the woods. Would Edward come back for me? Kill me? I was out in the open now.

Alice suddenly appeared in front of me and started to count, "Five, four, three, two, and ... one."

Emmett came bursting out of the house. The front door went flying into the forest. I laughed. "Really? Esme is so going to kill you for sure. That was the second door this week."

Emmett shrugged. "You want to go hunt?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I almost killed caught a trail of a human on my way to La Push. I wouldn't want to do that on accident."

"Where - never mind."

Emmett ran off and Alice gave me a wink before I ran after him. Today was a good day, and I didn't know that it was about to get better.


	5. Chapter 5

We ran into the woods, and Emmett found a bear right away. I watched him, amused, as he wrestled it and the bear tearing up his clothes. I almost said, 'Rose is going to kill you for ruining your shirt,' but then I remembered, Rose is dead... ish. I mean, we never really got along, but she was still my sister.

Emmett seemed unfazed by her death. His laugh brought me out of my thoughts.

"You may have think you won, Jerald, but you won't be alive much longer."

"Jerald? You named that bear Jerald?" I bust out laughing. Emmett looked at me and the bear, shrugged and bit into the bear.

"I don't know what is wrong with that name. I like it!" Emmett whined when he was finished. I looked at him like he was crazy.

"Well, maybe it is because you named your food, Emmett."

"I always wanted a dog." Emmett said after a few minutes of silence. I looked at him, shocked that he told me this.

"What?"

"I know we can't have a dog, because we'd probably eat it, but I really wanted a dog when I was human. I lived on a farm in Tenessee and we didn't have dogs." He shrugged as he looked at me. "You give me that feeling like I can tell you something and you'll listen."

I looked at him, smiling. "I know, I feel it too."

"How did you know that Edward was cheating?" Emmett asked, suddenly.

"You are so going to make fun of me, but I don't care," I admitted, laughing slightly. "The armwrestling thing never happened. You can make fun of my sex-life as much as you want."

"Awesome!" he fist pumped the air and then glanced at me. "You still didn't answer my question."

I looked at his honey gold eyes, then back down. "We were. . . in bed and he mumbled Rosalie. I asked him why and he said, 'Are you sure I didn't say let's sleep!' How stupid could he get? Vampires don't sleep!" Emmett was full out laughing now. "I decided to make him feel guilty so I was like 'Yeah, you probably did, I got worked up for nothing,' charade and he wasn't into our kisses anymore I pulled away, asked him what was wrong, and he was all I love her! I was like I knew it! Why didn't Alice tell me! Edward said that he threatened to kill Alice. I ran back to the house and Alice said that she heard everything. I guess that Rose and Edward were in an awkward break-up phase. It makes sense... I mean, she hated me and up until I saved Edward from the Volturi."

Emmett stopped laughing and looked at me carefully. "You really are too good, you know that."

I laughed, "That is what everyone says. There's a such a thing as saying something so much it starts to lose its meaning."

"But you can trust me when I say it. I mean it." I looked at him, quickly, and saw an... odd emotion in his eyes. I turned away quickly. "Belly-" I looked at him. He was only inches from me. My breath caught. Was he really...? Perhaps Edward and I would never have lasted, granted who I was, but Emmett... I never thought of him this way. "Belly, this may be soon, but I have wanted to do this for a ... a while."

He crushed his lips to mine, and I kissed back, surprising him and myself. His arms snaked around my hips and mine around his neck. We stayed like that for five minutes. Five hours. Five days. I lost count. It felt so much more alive than Edward's kisses. There was no holding back. He didn't worry about hurting me, even though he was stronger than he thought. He pulled away after a moment and blinked a few times.

"Wow." He breathed.

I gave a shy smile, "At least you can't make fun of me for that!" I hit his chest. He growled and muttered what sounded like, 'that kiss was something that would make head lines.'

I laughed and ran off, Emmett close behind. "Where are you going?" he called.

I felt his arms snake around me and I fell to the ground. "What the hell!" I cried, surprised.

He laughed, flipping me over. "I had to do this, I can't let you run away."

Em is so sweet! He kissed me and I kissed him back, gently at first, then more urgently. There was a fierce growl coming somewhere in the bushes. I looked up to see Edward. I hissed and ran off, feeling a disturbance in the air letting me know something was being thrown at Emmett.

I extended the shield to cover Emmett and grabbed his hand, veering left. I looked back to see the bottle with a cloth, lit on fire, hit my shield, and bounce off. Bursting into flames. I gaped and Emmett stopped, when I stopped. I looked at Edward and saw him growling and running after me. I so wish I had Jane's gift. This would be so useful. He fell to the ground in pain. I looked around for Jane, anyone that could cause pain like that. I found a streak of blonde hair and focused my eyes on it.

"Jane." I called. She stopped immediately. She offered a small smile, recognizing me. Must have been in the area on a mission. Why wasn't I informed? "Thank you."

"Aren't you mad? I mean, he is your mate."

I flinched, "No, he has been trying to kill me and Renesmee."

"Why? That bastard cheated on you didn't he!" She looked at him, fiercer than ever, and Edward cried out louder. I smiled and Emmett laughed, but I could tell Emmett was slightly confused as to why she cared. I cleared my throat slightly.

"This is better than a movie. Where is the popcorn?" Emmett whispered to me.

I laughed and looked at him, "We don't eat, Em. Remember?"

He scratched his head, "I could have sworn I just ate a steak."

I rolled my eyes and looked at Jane. "Aren't you with the Volturi? Why are you here?" Keep up the persona, Bella.

"I asked Aro if I could leave for a while," she informed me with a smirk as she looked me over. "I came here. You are the only other clan that I know that won't kill me right away. All the other clans hate me so much that one foot in their territory would result in a fire."

I considered what she said and knew it was true. "Well, we can ask Carlisle if you can stay for a while, right, Em?"

He looked amused and chuckled, shrugging his shoulders. "He would say yes no matter what, Bella."

I laughed, "Yes, and Esme would build you a new room. So, let us travel back. Oh, wait, I need to hunt still." I ran and caught a deer, drinking deeply, then ran back to them. Although it would keep my powers sustained, I'd survive a while longer "Better, now we can go."

We ran in silence to the Cullen house. I burst in through the door, careful not to break it off the hinges, and sang, "We have a visitor!"

Jane sighed and Emmett rolled his eyes, plopping on the sofa, turning on the game. Esme came down and Jasper, Alice, and Carlisle on her tail.

"Jane, dear, how nice to see you." Esme said, false joy in her voice. Okay, so they weren't happy to see her.  
"Nice to see you again. I'm sorry for coming on such short notice, but I took a vacation from Volterra," Jane admitted. I controlled the anger that overwhelmed me when the pieces connected. Aro sent her ... sent her to- At Jasper's confused look in my direction, I controlled my emotions.

I smiled, "Can she stay for a little while? She has no where else to go."

Alice jumped up and nodded to her. "You can stay! Yes! Oh, I can get you some clothes and we can decorate your room."

Carlisle chuckled, "Yes, you can stay. No pain on other family members, though."

"Yes, I had a run in with Edward in the forest," Jane admitted. "Though I understand he's not apart of this family?"

Esme gasped, looking at me, "No, he isn't. Are you alright?"

I nodded, "Yes, he came after me and Emmett with a flaming bottle. My shield somehow deflected it," even though I knew it would, "and Jane stopped him from getting to me."

Esme smiled and hugged Jane, "Thank you! You saved my daughter."

"It was no problem," Jane said stiffly, unused to the affection.

Alice grabbed Jane and ran upstairs. I laughed and plopped down next to Emmett.

"Is this the Bears vs. Cowboys?" I asked him, he looked at me and nearly fell off of the couch.

"You know football?"

I laughed, "Yes, just baseball isn't really my season, or sport. Hockey is good too. Oh, soccer and basketball is good."

Emmett looked like was about to explode. "Who are you and what have you done to Bella Swan?"

I laughed, "She is dead. This is the new and improved Bella."

"I so like this one better!" Emmett said, jumping up and giving me a high-five. Oh, Emmett, you are... one of a kind.


	6. Chapter 6

The game ended and Emmett flipped it to another. Colts vs. Saints! "The Superbowl!" I shrieked with excitement.

Emmett really did fall off the couch. "OH MY GOD! THIS IS TOO GOOD TO BE TRUE! I AM DREAMING!"

I laughed. "Emmett, I may not watch the games, but that doesn't mean I haven't heard you talk about this for months."

"True, true," he agreed, visibly deflating slightly.

"Well, are we going to have a family game time or not?" I suggested

He looked at the screen, seeing that we had an hour before the game actually started. "We got time." I loved Pre-Game.

I nodded, "Alice and I will go on a shopping trip, get some gear for everyone. EVERYONE! DOWN HERE!" I yelled. Everyone came flying down the stairs, immediately. Jane was still intact.

"Yay! Bella, I knew this was a good idea!"

"Alright, Alice and I are going on a shopping trip to get superbowl gear. What teams for who?"

"Saints!" Emmett and I said at the same time.

"Colts!" Esme and Jane said.

"Saints!" Jasper said.

"Colts!" Carlisle and Alice smiled.

I smiled, "Got it. Three Saints and Four Colts."

Alice and I ran out and took her porsche to the mall - in fifteen minutes. We ran through the aisles, grabbing superbowl shirts, hats, and face paint. We checked out and went back home. I threw the bags of things to people and all the Saints gathered in one room while the Colts gathered in another.

I put on bright yellow leggings, black short shorts, a saints T-shirt, I painted my face with the saint symbol, along with yellow and back on each side. I grinned, looking in the mirror of the bathroom. Jasper and Emmett were in my new room getting changed.

Esme had switched Edward's into a new room for me, that was painted black with lime green, hot pink, yellow, blue, and purple splotches. Though I assured her it wasn't necessary, I truly loved it. It was my own room... no sharing nor other's to peer at me all day.

I knocked on the door, "Are you boys decent?" I asked them.

The door opened and I looked in. They were just in T-shirts. "I am way more excited about this than you two."

Emmett looked at me and smiled. "Totally cool!"

I walked in my room, my hands clutching the face paint jars and I tossed my hair over my shoulder as I smirked at them. "Boys, it's time you got acquainted with face paint." I ran up to them and did their make up like mine. I smiled triumphant. I handed them a mirror and they smiled.

"Swe-eee-et!" Jasper said, making it three syllables.

"Let's go. The game is starting soon."

We made it to the living room and I plopped on the sofa. Emmett and Jasper sat on either side of me and I smiled at the Colts fans.

"You are so going down!" I smirked.

"Who are you threatening, you cootie queen?" Alice growled.

I smiled, "Who are you calling a cootie queen, you lint licker!"

We all bust out laughing, amusing the rest of the family. Jane, I noticed, was sitting next to Alice and was on the end closest to my side. She fit in well to the family. But when I made sure no one else was looking, I shot her a glare. How dare she!

She shrugged, mouthing, "Aro's orders." I just narrowed my eyes and turned my attention to the screen, ignoring her the rest of the night.

The game started and I cheered loudly. I usually just watched the Superball for the commercials, but ever since Edward admitted to cheating, I felt that I was free and I could do whatever I wanted. Sports just interested me since the night I was cheated on.

"Yo, Bella, are you paying attention?" Emmett laughed from beside me.

I blinked, "Huh?"

"I was just asking if you were paying attention. You are staring at your shoes like Reggie Bush is on them."

I laughed, "Rege and I are going to be best buds one day. I vow to baby-sit his little kids when he has them... hopefully not with Kardashian, though they'd make cute kids."

Everyone was looking at me, shocked. Emmett spoke. "Bella knows all about football! This is awesome!"

I laughed, "What can I say? I like football. And hockey, basketball, and soccer, and-"

"Every other sport except for baseball!" Emmett shouted.

I laughed, "Well, I just never had time to watch it."

We all went to watching the game and then it was over. Just like that. I looked at Emmett. Then at Jasper. "We won! 31 to 14."

They laughed. I jumped up and started dancing to the music on the T.V. I laughed and sat back down as the music ended and there were a few concerned looks my way. Right, I don't normally act this way. I had to get it out sometime. I never got to at home... "I am way to hyper."

"You had coffee, didn't you?" Emmett laughed.

I smiled, "We don't drink coffee, Em."

We all smiled and I turned toward everyone else. "This one goes out to all the ladies!" I hollered. They all laughed. "Follow me!"

I jumped up and ran off. I ended up in the middle of the forest, laughing.

"Girls, what do you -"

"Bella, that's a great idea!" Alice yelled.

I giggled, "We are going to go. . ."

"SHOPPING!" Alice yelled.

About five hours of shopping later, we ended up back home. I still had all my face paint on, as well as my little outfit.

"We have to go out tomorrow. Every one thinks we are dead." Esme laughed.

Alice beamed at me as we set our bags down in the dining room, to sort through. We had just thrown them all in a bag, not caring who's they were at the time. "You are totally different."

I sighed, admitting, "I feel different."

She laughed, "Don't think that your hunting trip got past my spider senses. I know what happened from the minute you ran off until now."

I smiled, "It was great."

"Who knew he could be sweet, huh?" Alice asked. I forgot that Esme and Jane were with me. I waited for the blush to come, but it didn't.

"What happened?" Esme asked quietly, pulling a silver dress from a bag and putting it on a hanger.

I smiled, "Um, Emmett kissed me."

"Twice!" Alice giggled.

Esme beamed and clapped her hands together. "Yay! Oh, I knew something was happening between you two as soon as the game started."

I smiled, "Well, it just happens sometimes, I guess. These feelings, right? It's so weird, not having Edward direct me somewhere, though. I feel so free and uncaring."

Esme beamed brighter and hugged me. "I'm so sorry for what Edward did to you. If I would have known, I would have stopped it sooner."

"Esme, it's fine. With Edward off somewhere, I have realized who I am. If Jane hadn't stopped Edward, I would have been dead." I hugged Jane, and she stiffened. "So, I owe you my life." But lower so no one else could hear, I said, "But I'm going to kill you."

She hugged me back. "Consider us even. You gave me someplace to live and I saved your life." Quietly she said back, "Not my fault I'm here. You're too slow."

I walked out of the hug and smiled at her, nodding. "Fine." But there was a slight edge to it that I knew she detected. I'd speed it up.

I put all my clothes away. Alice had bought me an entire new wardrobe since everything I had was burned. My closet was huge. I had bought an iPod while we were out today and a laptop. I logged into my iTunes account and added my Cullen credit card to it before buying all of my favorite songs. After converting that to my iPod, I lay down on my sofa and listened to it, as high as the thing would go. My Chemical Romance's Dead was blasting and I heard a booming laugh over the music. My lips lifted. That was Emmett's booming laugh.

I pressed pause and opened my door, finding Emmett leaning in. He fell on top of me, knocking us to the floor.

"What the hell!" I laughed.

"I was a little, uh, concerned. You were listening to music I never heard you listen to. I thought you left and we got another family member in return?"

I laughed, "That was probably the longest unsure question I've ever heard you make."

He smiled. "You like My Chemical Romance?"

"You know MCR? Yeah, I love them! I like Dead and To The End."

"God, you are too cool," Emmett breathed, his eyes wide.

I chuckled, nervously. "Thanks."

He smiled and pushed me aside, walking into my room. I saw Alice wink before I shut the door. "What are you doing?" I asked. He was looking through all of my books. I sighed, sitting on my couch. "I have all the best books and you can't make fun of me for that." Thankfully my favorite books were in the house during the time of the fire. So they weren't ruined.

"But I can make fun of your sex life," Emmett pointed out.

I laughed, "I don't exactly have a husband to have a sex life with. Nor a boyfriend."

He spun around to look at me. "So you are getting a divorce?"

I laughed, "When your husband tries to kill you and your daughter, you kind of have to get a divorce, besides, I want one."

"Want what? A sex life or a divorce?"

I laughed, but hid my blush as I knew I would be, "You really are thick headed. I don't know. Both, maybe?"

He laughed, "I got you to spill your guts." I ran in front of him and he stopped. I was inches from his face but he was at least a foot taller than me.

I glared up at him and he smiled down at me innocently. "What were you saying?"

"N-nothing," he stuttered.

I smirked. "Whimp."

He smiled, "You have no sex life so I think I'm better off."

I smiled, "I think you forgot. You don't have a sex life either."

He frowned. "Oh, right."

I smiled, "But you'll find a girl."

He smiled again. It showed his amazing teeth and his dimples off. "I think I already found one."

My smile faltered a little with nervousness. "Oh, really?"

"And she has brown hair, golden eyes, and is really pale."

"Esme?" I asked, sarcastically.

He laughed, "Her last name is, or was, Cullen and her middle name is Marie."

I smiled, "Let me guess, she loves sports?"

"You know it, and you know her pretty well. She is always with you."

"She loves MCR?"

He nodded, "And her first name is Isabella."

My name on his tongue was beautiful. He was leaning closer to me and I stood on my tippy toes and closed the distance. This kiss was passionate and sweet. I wound my arms around his neck to keep me up and to support me from passing out. Well... if I was human.

He wound his arms around my waist, lifting me up. He flipped me up so that I was being carried bridal style.

I giggled and saw that he was walking toward my bright green couch. "Em, I don't think we should do this."  
He looked down at me and threw me on it. I giggled again.

"What? We can't have a make-out session?" He laughed.

I smirked up at him, hoping it looked sexy, "We just can't go any further."

He pouted but then smiled. "Deal."

He sat next to me and started kissing me again, a little harder and more urgent. I haven't been kissed like this in like. . . ever. I heard a growl a minute later and snapped my head toward where it came from. I met my face with Edward, who had managed to get into my room.

I gasped, startled. Emmett saw what I was looking at and jumped up, pulling me behind him. I was still startled when Edward made a lunge for Emmett. I zoomed in front of Em and pushed Edward back.

"My mind is the only one you can't read. At least take me on. A fair fight," I spat at him.

Emmett was about to protest when the rest of the family came in. Jasper growled and tried to get me behind Emmett. "No, this is my fight. He fights me before he fights any of you. He can't read my mind."

Jasper backed off and I lunged for Edward, throwing him and I out the window. It broke instantly. "I'll pay, Esme!" I yelled toward her.

"Bella, no!" I heard Alice yell.

There was a fire on the lawn, just below the window. I gasped and kicked Edward's chest, propelling me upward. I landed back in my room. So badass, Bella...

"It was a suicide attempt. There's fire." I said, pointing at the window. The family looked out the window and I could hear Edward's screams. I took a deep breath and sat on the green couch. I was panicking. I just killed Edward, but he tried to kill me. I am so confused. A sudden wave of calm washed over me and I relaxed. "Thanks, Jasper."

He nodded. Edward's screams had stopped and there was a sickening smell in the air. I looked at the family, seeing Emmett closer to me and looking at me.

"You okay?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just, I am a little shaken up."

He nodded and sat next to me, wrapping his arm around my shoulder. I leaned against his chest, closing my eyes and taking a deep breath. He smelled like peppermint. I smiled a little.

"Bella, are you okay?" Esme asked, shocked. I opened my eyes and sat up.

"Yeah, I - I'm fine."

She hugged me. "Thank god your safe. I can't believe he wants to kill you."

I laughed, nervously. "Well, he is doing a great job of trying."

She let go of me and smiled a little. I curled my legs up to my chest and looked at my book shelf. I looked Death in the face and survived. I was one lucky girl, and I had the sweetest man in the world right now.

I glanced at Jane. Now I just needed to do what I had to. She wasn't getting in my way this time.


	7. Chapter 7

Two weeks after Edward died, Emmett and I were sitting in my room. He was lying on my floor and my head was resting on his abdomen as I stared at the ceiling.

"So, you killed him," Emmett smirked, talking about what happened last week for the first time. "Fiesty, I like that." Fiesty? He liked fiesty?

I glared at him, "It was self-defense."

He chuckled, "That's our little secret."

I rolled my eyes and continued to read my book. I felt a soft hand on my cheek, interrupting Heathcliff talking to Catherine. I sighed and slowly raised my head to look at him.

"I have a question for you."

Wearily, I replied, "What would that be?"

"Do you consider us together?" He looked deep into my eyes.

The question caught me off guard. So I hesitated to answer because we never really answered that question. "Um... well, if you do, then, sure. But if you don't... then this wouldn't this be a fling?"

He looked at me, chuckling slightly, "I consider us together, but I wanted your opinion."

I gave a breath of relief, replying, "Yes. I think of us together."

"Good," he murmured. I smiled and leaned into his chest as I set the book down. His arms embraced me, pulling me as close to him as I could get. "What if we took our relationship to the next step?" He mumbled into my ear.

I shrugged into him, but was cautious, "How far is the next step?"

He lifted his head slightly and placed a kiss on my lips, "Farther than making out, but not to the bed?"

I raised an eyebrow, "What would that be?"

He shrugged, "Let's just see where it takes us."

I giggled, "Spontaneous. I like that."

I wiggled and turned so that I was facing Emmett.

I winked as I pressed my lips to him. As I closed my eyes, I pulled him to his feet and shoved him onto my couch.

"Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, Jane, and I are going hunting! Do you want to come with us?" Alice called from the living room.

Emmett and I stopped to listen. What was she planning? What did she see?

I glanced at Emmett and he called, "No, we just hunted a few days ago! I'm good."

"Me too!" I told them.

"Okay!" I heard a few of them leave and Alice snickered as she shut the front door, "They are. . . busy. I think they would rather spend the day alone," Alice snickered.

I waited for a blush to come, thankfully it didn't.

"Where's Renesmee?" Emmett asked.

"Jake's taking her out to hunt today," I told him quietly. "Didn't you hear him come by earlier?"

"Not really," he admitted.

As I lost track of time, he slowly deepened the kiss. And then there was a loud thump and suddenly I wasn't being kissed anymore.

I giggled furiously, seeing him on the floor. "Oops," he smirked.

"You better not break anything in my room, mister," I warned, mostly teasing.

He pulled back from getting up. "Oh."

I smiled, "Kidding."

He shut up after that, his lips pressing against mine as he pulled himself off my floor. It felt right. It felt good. It felt as though I was walking on air. I felt as though I belonged with him, and never even knew who Edward was.

He pulled away abruptly. "What are you thinking about?"

I smiled a small smile, "This feels right. I feel like this is how it's suppossed to be."

He smirked, "It's me. I knew it. I am too good to be resistable."

"No, I mean yes, it's you. But, I'm sure people can resist you," I rolled my eyes at how messed up I made that simple statement.

He chuckled, "I was about to say! You don't think that it's me?"

I smacked his chest. "No, you are fine." I put my lips back to his and then pulled away. "Or is it you?"

I stood up and looked at the ceiling, pretending to think, like it really was a real question. He frowned slightly and then popped up, looking at me. So predictable, Em...

"What are you thinking about?" he asked, confused.

I smirked, "Nothing really."

"Tell me!" he demanded, wrapping his arms around me as I stood and assessed the damage in my room.

"Nothing, really, really," I confirmed, twisting out of Emmett's arms. "Now," I looked at my room, a big, Emmett-sized hole in the floor. "I have to fix my floor."

Emmett chuckled, "No, you don't."

I looked at him confused. "Why?"

"Because, we aren't finished yet."

I rolled my eyes. "Really? Well, I beg to differ. I have gone without air for twenty minutes."

"We don't need to breathe," he reminded me.

I giggled, "You don't. I might."

He looked at me, "You aren't human, so you can't. Duh," he smiled cheekily at his knowledge. Oh, if only he knew.

I rolled my eyes and walked to my dresser. I pulled out a Butler's Bulldog Jersey and some short shorts.

"I'm changin' to my PJ's, then I'll be back," I told him, speeding towards the bathroom. Even though I didn't sleep, I still went through my human motions. I knew it amused Emmett and the rest of the Cullen's, but it really put me at ease. Made me feel human...

My white tank top could be seen through the jersey, and my short shorts showed off my legs. My brunette hair complied as I pulled it into a bun. When I walked into my room, Emmett was leaning against my headboard, squinting at my Wuthering Heights books as he read it.

"You find this romantic?" Emmett asked, raising an eyebrow.

I shrugged, "Yeah! I mean, he's been in love with her since they were little and then she marries some other guy... but still loves him. It's romantic."

He glanced up, "Not... really. Wow."

"Like what you see?" I taunted, doing a small spin.

"And much more," He replied getting up and running over to me, vampire speed.

"Ah, but I think you forget. I do not sleep, and I have a daughter," I replied. "I am a widow, I kill animals, and I share my room with my," I gestured to Renessmee's corner, full of pink. "Daughter," I finished. "I'm the makings of a serial killer."

Emmett laughed. "Renesmee doesn't scare me. She loves me, I know that."

"As Uncle Emmy Bear," I clarified. And it suddenly made me realize... Emmett was a brother to me... but that changed. And it changed for him as well.

He shrugged, "Well, things do change."

I sat up and kissed him on the cheek. "And it's a good thing they do." I pulled away. "Any idea why Alice had the family leave?"

He smiled and a knowing twinkle shown in his eyes.

"You planned something," I guessed.

"I did," He said, but refused to tell me more. I kept pressing and then... he tied a blindfold around my face, holding both of my hands and he led me through the house.

I sniffed the room we ended up in and it smelt wonderful! Like Axe, peppermint, and fressia. Emmett.

"It smells wonderful!" I whispered, breathing in once more.

"Ok. when I count to three, take the blind fold off," Emmett instructed. I nodded. "One. . ." I tapped my foot impatiently. "Two. . ." My fingers itched toward the blindfold. "Three!" Emmett boomed and I jumped slightly.

I pulled my blindfold off and looked at the room before me. It was a dark room, a deep blue. There were posters of billions of sports icons - Peyton Manning, Shawn White, and Reggie Bush. I looked and noticed something when I glanced at the door. This was where Emmett's room used to be.

 

"You redid your room?" I asked, taking in all the posters.

"Yeah, Rosalie made it all girly and pink. Ugh."

I giggled, "Well, you never have to worry about that again."

He smiled and nodded. "Yeah. And then - oh, come here!"

He grabbed my hand and pulled me to a door. He pulled it open and my eyes widened. I gasped.

"It's. . . magnifique!" I said, trying out my French.

Behind the doors were autographed sports items. Footballs, baseballs, basketballs, and even golf balls.

"Yeah, and behind here," he said, pulling me to the door on the other side of the signatured sports memoribilia, "is this."

The door opened and there was a library full of every book I could possibly imagine. "For you," Emmett said simply.

"Oh my God, you're kidding!" I managed to say, spinning around to face him.

He shook his head and smiled. "Nope. You love to read and a full out library is what you get. Alice helped... And Jasper."

"What about when we all move?" I said softly, running my hand across a set of fire edition leather bound books.

He smiled, "We can move them with us."

I turned to him and kissed him on the lips. "I love it, thank you."

"You are very welcome," he whispered against my lips. "Oh, and you smell wonderful."

I giggled. I had orange lotion on and was chewing peppermint gum - even though the venom would dissolve it after an hour. "Thanks. You do as well. Peppermint. My favorite."

"Really? What did Edward smell like to you?"

"Flowers."

We looked at eachother for three seconds before we bust out laughing. Edward was such a pansy...


	8. Chapter 8

"Emmett, what are you doing?" I giggled as he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"You can't know yet," was his only reply.

He threw me and I gave a startled scream that was strangled by a giggle. I landed on a sofa and heard it crunch under the force.

"I'm not even going to bother to say it," I giggled out.

Emmett appeared in front of me and smiled, "I'll say it for you: Esme's gonna kill me."

"Major kill time," I supplied.

I looked at his new room, all postered out. "I love your new room, though, if that helps?"

"I like it too," He smiled. "But I don't think it'll help."

"What are you planning?" I asked cautiously.

"Nothing too dangerous," he smirked.

I sighed, knowing I was never going to get a straight answer. I looked at him and waited for an answer.

"I want to show you my power." Emmett finally said.

"You don't have a power, Emmett," I sighed, giggling a little. "You're just super strong."

"No," he insisted, his gold eyes holding mine. "I do. I just never told Esme, or Edward... or Carlisle. It sorta just happened one day. They don't need to know... Why do you think that once everything breaks gets fixed right away?"

"Esme buys a new thing?" I said, a little confused.

He shook his head, "Nope. Only Jazz and Ali know. Well, Alice knows everything."

"So, what is this power you speak of?" I smiled.

"I can fix anything," he stated.

I raised my eyebrow. "Really?"

He nodded and snapped his fingers. I jumped up when I felt the sofa underneath me crack. But not to pieces... Together.

"Holy crap!" I exclaimed and his booming laugh filled the house as I leaped off the sofa.

"I told you I did!" Emmett insisted.

I bent down and looked at the sofa's legs. They were perfectly alligned. Nothing broken.

"That's amazing!" I whispered. "Since when did you know?"

"Since I tore one of Rose's shirts in the fifties," Emmett admitted. I hated how he talked about her like she was... an old friend. It hurt, but I ignored it, instead looking at my hand as I pretended to inspect the wooden leg. My veins could be seen...

I smiled, still, albiet fakely, and poked one of the legs, testing it. Emmett smacked my butt and I sat up straight. I looked at him, shocked, and he smirked.

"Couldn't resist," he summed up.

"Try a little less next time," I giggled.

Emmett looked at me hungrily. "So, you did like that?"

"I like things rough," I said, seductively. "Edward was always too gentle around me. You. . . you never held back when I was human."

He smiled, "I knew that Eddie hated that."

I rolled my eyes. "I could tell. That's why you made sure you did it a while."

We sat on the sofa for a while and I leaned my head on Emmett's shoulder. And then there was that sound. Ba-dum. Ba-dum. Ba-dum. And this time it didn't stop. I closed my eyes, praying Emmett didn't hear it. If he did, I needed a cover. I kept my eyes closed and pictured my life as a human, when I was with Emmett.

"Bella?" Emmett asked, a little uncertain. Here it comes.

My eyes flew open and I looked at Emmett. "What?"

"What did you just do?"

My eyebrows furrowed. "Nothing."

"You have a heartbeat. And..." he narrowed his eyes at me. "You're eyes..."

My eyes widened and I got up to go to the mirror in the bathroom, clenching my hand in a fist. How could you lost control, Bella? But I knew the answer. I was too weak... I had brown eyes, not gold. I was turning human.

"Um, that's creepy?" I managed to say. He appeared behind me and raised an eyebrow.

But he seemed convinced I didn't know what was happening, "Do you have all of your vamp powers still?"

I shrugged. "I don't know."

He grabbed my hand and pulled. I resisted and stayed put.

Emmett smiled. "You have a new power."

"How? Is that even possible?" I asked like a naive human.

Emmett smiled, "You can make yourself human."

My eyebrows rose. "You mean. . . But I can't hear my heartbeat!" Of course I could. I was a vampire, after all.

There was silence for a few seconds and then Emmett nodded. "Yes, but it is very faint."

I blinked, bewildered. "I'm . . . shocked."

"You can probably do things all humans can. You can eat food, go to the bathroom, and maybe even still have children."

I froze and looked in the mirror. Have kids. . . what would Rose think? She would kill me for this power. But I wasn't happy with feeling the satisfaction I'd usually feel when she'd be jealous. I sort of felt bad... she wanted nothing more than a family. Nothing more than to be human. She didn't have a choice in this life. Granted none of us did...

"That's. . . so cool," I said uncertainly, glancing at him through the mirror.

Emmett laughed and wrapped his arm around me. "What did you think about before you turned partly human?"

I smiled, expecting this, "I was thinking about my human days, when I would spend time around you. See how much I could remember, ya know?"

"So romantic," Emmett murmured sarcastically.

"Totally," I sarcastically replied back.

"I need to call Carlisle," Emmett said, pulling out his Blackberry Storm. I nodded in agreement and bit my lip as he dialed the familiar number.


	9. Chapter 9

"Hello?" Carlisle chuckled, sounding amused.

"Can you, um, get back here pretty quick?" Emmett asked, looking unsure of what to say.

"Whatever seems to be the problem?" Alice asked, all too sweetly.

I rolled my eyes, "Give me the phone, Emmett."

Emmett, all too happily gave me the phone. "Alice, cut the crap." I said. "What did you see? How did it happen? And why the hell am I human again?" Maybe I'm a better actress that I thought.

She gasped. "You're human?"

"Um, yes. What did you think happened?" I laughed.

"Well, I saw-" Alice was cut off.

"You're human. Okay. What were you doing to get that way?" Jasper asked, taking control of the situation.

"I was, um, thinking of all the times I was human, and don't you laugh," I said quickly. I barely heard him chuckle before I put in the last part. There was some coughing on his part, which I knew was laughter. Jerk.

"You have a new gift, it seems." Carlisle said. "A human memory seemed to have trigured it. If that is the case, many vampires can get any new powers. The Volturi would be very interested."

I rolled my eyes, "Where are you?"

"In the living room," Carlisle said, keeping a straight voice. "We never left."

I closed the phone and ran at vampire speed in front of Carlisle, and I could feel my face flush.

"Oh my God!" Alice gasped. "She's human! And a vampire!"

Jane rolled her eyes from her seat, "She's in transition. In the middle of both phases."

"How interesting, Jane. I believe you're right." Jane rolled her eyes. Of course she was right. Carlisle put his fingers on my wrist, feeling my faint pulse. "And you have all your vampire powers?"

I nodded. "Super hearing, super strength, the works."

"You have a pulse," Carlisle said, his eyes widening.

Esme was just watching, smiling. Like she knew. Jasper looked at me. "I can't smell her blood."

I winked. "Not such a problem anymore then, is it?" He rolled his eyes and I looked at Carlisle. "I think this one is one for the record books."

"You can blush, which makes it even more amazingly awesome!" Emmett boomed, making me laugh and my face go redder.

"So, you have to power to be human."

"Can she have children?" Esme asked.

Carlisle shrugged. "I have no clue. We can find out," his gaze flickered to Emmett and then back to me. "or time will tell."

He chuckled and Esme put her hand to her face and giggled. I blushed and looked at the floor. I hate this power. This being one reason.

Emmett laughed and put his arm around me. "No, no. She is all chastity."

I smacked his chest and wiggled out of his arms. "Shut the hell up, Emmett. It's not like you're getting any either."

"Oh, man, you just got burned!" Jasper laughed.

I stood a good five feet from Emmett. "I'm going to go for a walk, and you don't come following me!" I said to Emmett.

I waved to the Cullen's and set off for the woods. I walked off at human speed. The breeze was gentle and there was a lonely wolf howl off in the distance. It sounded like the pack's, but it was in the opposite direction of the rez. Curiosity got the best of me, and I ran to the spot. It was a pack member, of course.

And there were vampires... lots of vampires.

"Paul!" I cried.

He gestured his head for me to take some out. I ran up behind one and tore its head off, throwing it into the woods. I may be part human, but I was not going to just whimp out from a fight. I was trained better than that.

"Paul, to your left!" I shouted. The rest of the pack came into view. "Help us, don't just stand there!"

Sam must have shouted orders in his head, because the wolves went to many different locations. Jake was to my right, Sam to my left.

"I can take some, you guys take one each and we can get whatever's left over." They all continued fighting, but I didn't know if they heard me or not. They took out as many as they could. So much for organized fighting.

I tore a new vampire with long blond hair's head off and tossed into the fire one of the wolves must have made. A new born tried to escape, but I grabbed his hair and pulled him back.

"I don't want to fight!" he pleaded. "I only came because Victoria said that if she didn't come back six months later, we were suppossed to go to the Cullen's. I don't want to fight, pease let me go!" He was young, probably no older than fifteen, and had a raggidly cut hair do. Although we weren't

I looked at him. He seemed gullible to give information... "Who created these new borns?"

"Um. . . She had black hair, Mexican looking," he stuttered. "I don't know her name! I swear."

I nodded. It was enough. "Good. And your name?"

The asian boy nodded. "Tao."

I looked him over, "Right, Tao. I have no guarantees the wolves won't... kill you. So, why don't you run along and..." If it was a trap, the Cullen's would be ready. "Follow my scent and alert the Cullen's. You'll find a house where my scent ends."

He ran off while I helped the wolves tear limbs off. This seemed to be all I was really good at now that I was changed. Fighting.

 

TAO'S POV:

I ran through the woods, following that girl's scent. I ended up at a glass house, people inside, and stopped hesitantly. Would they kill me?

I knocked on the front door, hesitantly, and a woman with brown hair opened up.

"Hello, my name is Esme. Can I help yo-?"

"This girl named Bella-" I started, but was interrupted by a short pixie girl.

"We're on our way! Newborns! Pack-" was all she managed to get out before taking off into the woods.

A huge guy stepped up behind Esme. "Bella's in danger?"

I nodded. "There were twenty of us. There were about ten or so wolves and Bella. I-"

Esme's looked horrified. "Oh, my! We have to get there right away! Jasper! Call Car-"

"On it!" a southern drawl-y voice called.

"Thank you for coming here," Esme said, sincerely. "Do you have a place to stay?"

I nodded, lying. "Yes, ma'am."

"He's lying," a blond boy said, with curly hair. His voice had a faint southern-y tone to it. I had recognized it often, as my family sometimes visited Texas. "He doesn't."

The blond one pushed passed Esme and went through the woods, "Bella'll kill us for following her!"

"I don't think she cares!" Emmett called back, following him.

"Dear, what is your name?" Esme asked.

"Tao."

"You are welcome to stay with us," she said kindly.

"Oh, I couldn't!" I said, shaking my head in hopes of dissuading her. "It would be too much of a bother." A frown on her face told me she didn't want to hear this.

She grabbed my arm, moving towards the woods. "Are you coming with us?"

I nodded. "Yes. It is the least I can do for your kindness."

"Your too kind. Jane, dear, come on!"

"Coming!" a small voice said. A young girl, probably younger than me, with blonde hair, red eyes, stepped out of the house and looked at me. "Is he bothering you?"

"No, no! Dear, he is staying with us from now on." I was about to protest yet again, but she beat me to it. "You are, no other option."

I nodded and the blond girl looked at me, a scowl on her lips. "You mess up this family, you have to deal with me." I swallowed a moment as I looked her over. She had to be an old vampire, as her eyes weren't the vibrant red of newborns. She looked... familiar.

"You're with the Volturi," I said, realizing where I had seen them. The blond girl froze. "The girl that changed me warned me about them."

"Who changed you?" The blonde boy asked as we met up with them in the woods.

"It started with an M," I said, thinking back. "I, uh... I don't know for sure. She had black hair and was Latino."

"Maria!" he said, startled.

"Yes!" I exclaimed, "That was her name! She kept saying to stay out of the Volturi's radar, and to find Victoria. Once we found Victoria, Victoria said to go straight for your family."

The big one looked at us. "Are we going to help Bella or are we going to stand here and talk all day? No offense, but I want to help my girl friend!" He was shaking with anticipation.

"Yes, we should hurry," a new voice said, joining us. He was dressed in a doctor's outfit and seemed to be the leader of the clan.

I nodded. "You can follow me."

"I still can't see anything!" the pixie girl cried. "The wolves are blocking my vision!"

"Don't ask," the blond boy said, walking behind me.

I took off in a run and we ended up in the clearing. Bella was still fighting off some newborns, all at once. The wolves were gone. Emmett zoomed to Bella's side.

"Bella, where are the wolves?"

She looked at him, tears streaming down her face. Tears? A vampire cannot cry. "Paul, Embry, and Jake were hit. I tried to stop the new borns, but they were too strong."

Emmett looked at the clearing. "Why are they all gone?"

"Sam was bit, so they took him back to get the venom out. Brady and Collin were too young to fight by themselves, so the older ones took the injured off and Brady and Collin followed. I can't believe I didn't stop that one from hitting Jake! Renessmee is going to kill me!"

I grabbed Selena, a beautiful brunette newborn that started to charge, and shook her so she was looking at me. "Listen to me, Selena. You don't want to do this!"

"Maria and Victoria said to go after the Cullen's. I follow their orders," she insisted quietly.

"You are going to get yourself killed!" I insisted. "Look at everyone we've known in this life!" She glanced at the mutilated bodies at our feet and that didn't seem to deter her.

"Then I'll die with dignity!" She said before she used her power, sending pain radiating through my hands. I was forced to let her go.

She flung herself at Bella and Bella whipped around and grabbed her into a headlock. "Selena, right?" Bella asked sweetly. At Selena's nod, she continued, "Selena, Selena. You shouldn't have."

"Stop!" I shouted. "She is confused."

"So are we!" Emmett yelled. "Are you on our side or not?"

"Yes, but-"

"Then she attacked Bella. She is fair game," the blonde boy with the southern accent insisted.

I felt my legs stop their movements, and Bella slowly tightened her arms.

{Bella's POV:}

The girl in my arms slowly stopped fighting the more I tightened my arms.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. I didn't know whether it was to me or to Tao, but she meant it.

I sighed, releasing my arms. She fell to her knees, taking in ragiid breaths like she couldn't breathe.

"Kill me," Selena begged. "Please, I hate what I am. I don't want to live anymore-"

"I can't do that," I told her, looking to Jasper who finished off the last newborn. Tao and Selena remained.

Tao looked at her, "I don't want you to die, Selena.

Selena looked angry. "I wanted to die! I don't want to have to live like this forever! I never wanted to be a vampire! Marie made sure I was! I don't want this life. I'd rather die than do anything else."

"That can easily be arranged," Jane snickered.

"You'll do it?" she gasped to Jane. "Do it, please. Please!"

Jane glanced at me and I gave her a nod as I picked up Selena and held her still.

I screamed in pain as a horrifying jolt went through my body, radiating from my hands. Selena pulled out of my grip and launched herself at Jane.

Jane lashed back out and ripped her head off before she could even think of attacking.

"Goodbye," Jane smirked, tossing it into the fire.

As soon as she was disposed of, Tao swallowed. I felt bad for having a girl he obviously cared for die, but she did attack Jane.

I shoved Jane as soon as she had her hands free, "You attacked me!"

Jane raised an eyebrow, "You have a shield. I can't attack you."

I frowned, "But you used your powers. That's why I screamed..."

"No, I didn't," Jane said slowly, pushing my arms off of her. "I used it on her."

I narrowed my eyes, "You lie."

"Not really," Jane smirked. "Are you?"

I gave her a growl, "I know you attacked me."

"But I didn't," she insisted. "So, whatever, Bella."

I groaned and ran a hand through my hair, "I'm going to the rez to see if Sam and Jake are okay. I'll... be back." I took off for the border without awaiting their approval and nearly ran into Collin and Brady.  
"Hey, Bella!" Collin greeted, pulling his shorts on after he phased.

"Hey, I can come in right? Renesmee's here and I want to make sure everyone's okay. How are they?"

"Paul and Embry are almost healed. Jake is still pretty bad. Sam is almost healed as well. We got the venom out in time," Collin told me.

"Whose giving your orders?"

"Jared, he was the one before Embry to phase," Brady said, coming out of the bushes, clothed. "He's next in line for alpha since Jake's down."

"Oh, that makes sense, I guess. Can I go check on them?"

Brady nodded. "You run with vampires though." He tried to sound all tough, but it came out less than intimidating.

I smiled, "I think you forgot. I am a vampire."

I winked and ran at vampire speed to Jake's house, knowing they didn't really mind. "Billy! It's me! Bella! Can I come in?"

The door opened and Billy was there, looking at me. "Bella! You came for Nessie?"

I nodded. "I am so sorry for what happened to the pack. If I would have kept the newborns away from Jake and the rest of them, they wouldn't be hurt and-"

"Bella, you were out there alone, with Paul, of all people," Bill interrupted, "to fight off twenty newborns. I don't think it's your fault. You brought back up, I heard."

I nodded. "The Cullen's came as soon as the wolves left."

"And the pack came to help. You were fine. You did great. Is it over now?"

I nodded. "There's just one left. He's a surrenderer and we're trying to figure out what to do with hi-"

"Mommy!" A little girl shouted, gleefully.

"Hey, Ness," I said, bending down and picking my daughter up. Her hair was braided in horribly done pigtails. "Did Jake do your hair?"

"Yeah, he's not very good at it," Nessie said quietly. "What are you doing here?"

"You're going to go to the beach while I talk to Jake, alright?"

"Is he going to be okay?" she asked, her eyes widening and tears gathering in them. Oh, Ness...

"He'll be fine," I promised as I set Ness down. She tripped on the steps and I used my speed to help her keep her balance and flash in front of Billy again. "She has my clumsiness! I swear, of all the things she could have gotten from me, she gets my ability to fall on flat surfaces!"

Billy looked a little startled. "Um, you just-"

I winked, "I think you forgot," I gestured towards myself. "Vampire. Can I come in or not?"

Billy wheeled out of the way. "Yeah, sure."

I giggled, "I won't bite." I ran at vampire speed to Jake's room, where there was a recovering Paul and Embry as well. Sam must be in Emily's care. Shouldn't they all be at Emily's then? Or was here the best place for three broken teens? "Jake?" I asked quietly.

He stirred and moaned in pain. "Oh, don't move!" I scolded. I pushed him back into position and looked at his fractured arm and leg. "Billy?" I called.

"Billy?" Paul mocked, before cursing as he shifted.

I ignored Paul as Billy appeared at the door. "Yes?"

"Did you set the bones into place?" I asked him, seeing Jake's oddly shaped arm.

He shook his head. "No. None of the doctors could do anything-"

I sighed, "I either have to call Carlisle or rebreak them myself."

"Call Carlisle," Billy said quickly.

I nodded, not one bit insulted. I didn't think I could reset their bones either. I picked up my cell phone and dialed Carlisle's number.

"Hello? Dr. Cullen here."

I laughed, "Dr. Fang, I need your help."

He chuckled. "What seems to be the problem, Bella?"

"Jake's bones are set out of place from the fight. As are Mutt-face and Embry's." Paul growled at me. "Do you think you could check them out, please?"

"Well, since you said please," Carlisle sighed.

"Carlisle, you did eavesdrop on Emmett and my's conversation," I reminded him smartly, smirking as he sighed.

"True, true. When I get done at the hospital, I'll go straight there," he promised. He must have returned to work after the fight.

"Thanks, Carlisle."

"No problem." He hung up and I turned to Billy.

"He's coming when he gets off work. I'll hang out with Ness at the beach, if that's okay with the Elders?"

"Sam said you were welcome here anytime, so do as you wish."

"But I won't eat the humans," I grinned. As I passed the door, I patted Paul's broken leg, winking at Jake, "Get better soon." Paul groaned in pain.

"I'll kill you leech!" he swore.

"Try it," I dared, smirking. I walked at human speed out of the trailer and skipped to the beach. I layed out in the clouds and watched Ness run into the water, and out as the waves came for her.


	10. Chapter 10

After Carlisle reset Jake's bones, Ness stayed with Jake for a little while while I went back home. I went straight to my room and collapsed on my bed. Though I may not sleep, it's nice to just be on a bed.

I sighed as the door opened and Emmett came in. "The boy, Tao, he killed himself. Walked right into the fire."

I shook my head. "He had so much to live for."

"It was his choice."

I nodded, "I know."

Emmett laid down next to me and pulled me to his side. Murmuring, he said quietly, "I love you, Belly."

Though it was soon, I knew I wouldn't regret saying back, "I love you, too, Emmy."

"I sound like a girl when you say my name like that."

"Well, I could call you Em, but that's no fun," I teased, kissing his jaw.

He chuckled and rolled on top of me, his hands on either side of my head, and his knees next to mine.

"I like this position," Emmett smirked.

"Me too," I whispered.

He kissed me a little harder than usual and I wound my hands in his hair. He licked my lip and I opened my mouth, letting his tongue fight with mine. I rolled over so that I was on top of him as his tongue won. I giggled as he rolled over and fell of the bed.

"Not again!" He moaned.

I smiled and kissed his grimace, causing it to turn into an embarrassed smile.

"I think it's sexy when you fall out of bed."

Emmett laughed, "That's not something I'd like spread around the house!"

I smiled. "Jasper, did you get that?"

"Oh, yes, Bella! I just told Esme!" Jasper said from the kitchen.

I laughed and looked at Emmett. I kissed his lips again and we forgot about everything else except us.

I kissed him once more and then pressed a hand to his chest as he tried to get up. "Who said you can leave?"

"Since the human might need food?"

"Huh?" I asked, confused.

"Well, you are human, aren't you somewhat hungry?"

I smiled, giggling. "Not for food."

"For what then?" He asked, kissing my jaw. "Me?" He smirked, kissing my neck.

I sucked in a breath and smiled. "That and some blood." Oh, I'd kill for some blood...

I felt him grab my waist with one hand and with the other, he grabbed my side, to lift me up. He threw me back onto the bed and I laughed. "So insistant."

"Well, Miss Swan, you just don't want to do what I want to do, so tell me what we should do."

I looked at him. "Where is the family?"

He was gone in an instant and zoomed around the house looking for them. "That's odd... They all seemed to have disappeared... perhaps hunting trip?"

"And we weren't invited?"

"Alice never bothers people for a hunting trip like this unless you need to go."

I looked at him. "Well, Em, what exactly did you have in mind?"

Emmett laughed. "I just wanted to have my wicked way with you."

I sat up. "Sorry, there, Em, but I don't think so."

"Why the hell not?" Emmett pouted and I kissed his lips quickly before cupping his cheek with my hand.

"We've only been together for like a week or two, I don't want to go too fast," I said softly, "And besides, I'm part human still. We all know what happened when I has sex as a human with a vampire."

"Nessie," Em whispered.

I nodded, "So, I'm just wanting to take things slow."

"We've known each other for almost two years."

"And we didn't know each other in a romantic way, Em. I'm just saying let's get to know each other better first."

Em smiled. "Alright. I hear you. Come on."

"Where are we going?" I asked as soon as he grabbed my arm and led me down the hall.

"My room," he stated.

I laughed and we walked into his navy blue room. "Blue really doesn't work for you though," Emmett said.

"I know. It makes me all washed out," I muttered.

"Green, which is my absolute favorito color, would look great on you. Especially emerald."

"Favorito?" I asked, stiffling my laughter.

"The first word in the Emmett Dictionary of Fun!"

I smiled and leaned into his side. "Only you, Em, only you."

He laughed and dragged me through his sports memorabilia and into the library he made for me. "You haven't been here."

"Because I've been so busy in the last twenty-four hours," I told him, sighing. "With the pack... those random newborns, and then the whole... human thing."

"Oh, right."

I looked at Em, "Doesn't it seem like we've been together forever?"

Emmett laughed. "It does, but in a good way."

"A really good way," I murmured.

He sat down and looked at me as he pulled me onto his lap. "You know, I think this is my favorite room in the house," Em whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my spine. He grinned when he noticed.

"Really?" I teased. "I didn't know you could read."

He gave a soft laugh, and I could feel his chest shake underneath me. "Well, I did go through high school multiple times until I could get it right."

"I suppose that reading is required, huh?" I sighed, "I could stay like this forever."

"Then do so," Em laughed. "We can stay like this forever."

"I can't because Nessie is at Jake's and she will probably be there all week."

Em smiled. "More time for ourselves."

"So true," I whispered, kissing his lips. He pushed me back so that I was laying down on my back against the couch. He kissed me a little more forcefully. I wound my arms around his neck, pulling him onto me.

"You are such a prude," Em whispered against my lips.

I let go and laughed. I pushed him off me and smiled. "Well, I am not too bad."

Emmett laughed. "True. I remember Edwork always not touching you."

"He wouldn't even kiss me unless I asked him. It was either on the forehead or cheek. I absolutely hated it. He insisted I was too fragile," I groaned.

Em just laughed. "Well, you aren't anymore."

He tossed me out the door and I laughed as I fell onto his sofa, the one that we cracked all those days ago. Was it really just around twenty-four hours ago? Wow.

"You are so dead, Em," I called to him, as I got up and started to head back towards the library, but thought better of it and hid among the sports things, making sure not to break anything.

I waited for Em to come out of the library.

"Who are we waiting for?" I heard someone whisper beside me.

I screeched and jumped back. "Emmett Dale McCarthy Cullen! Don't you scare me like that again!" I laughed after I regained my composure.

Em laughed. "It was pretty good, you have to admit that."

"It was pretty damn good," I smiled at him.

"I knew it!" He laughed.

I grabbed his hand and led him down to the living room. "You want to watch the game or a movie?"

"Who's playing in the game?" Em asked, sitting down next to me on the couch.

"Celtics and Lakers game," I said, absently as I searched for the remote. I heard the channel change and I looked at Emmett, who was holding the remote in his hands.

"What? I keep it where only Jazz and I know where."

I rolled my eyes and looked at the screen. "Game it is," I smiled. I sat down next to him and he wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I snuggled into his chest and watched the game, getting distracted every so often to the smell of Emmett, that smell that made me mad for him.


	11. Chapter 11

"Lakers won!" Emmett shouted as Jasper walked in.

Jasper sat next to me on the sofa, and smiled like he knew a secret. "Comfortable, Bella?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Shut the hell up, Jasper. You know I am."

Jasper chuckled and looked away from my leaning into Emmet's chest, his arm around my shoulder, pulling me even closer.

"Belly, why don't we go downstairs and hang out?" Em asked.

I looked at him and rolled my eyes, hearing Jasper's snickers from behind me. "Depends on what you had in mind."

Jasper bust out laughing. "You are so whipped, man!"

"Says you. I guarantee Alice and you got home from the hunting trip early due to shopping," Emmett guessed.

As if on cue, Alice flew up the stairs. "Jasper, come on! We're going shopping!"

"Coming, dear!" Jasper shouted after her, getting up instantly.

"Now who's whipped?" Emmett laughed.

"Touche," Jasper grinned. "At least I get a good time in bed."

I rolled my eyes at him and looked at Jasper. "Shut the hell up."

Em laughed and slung me over his shoulder and Jasper walked out the door. We proceded to the bedroom where Emmett tossed me on the bed and sat down across the room from me.

"What the bloody hell is your problem?" I asked, laughing, and then winced slightly at my language.

"Bloody hell?" Emmett questioned. "What are you, British?"

I swallowed nervously, knowing I was screwed. I can't lie with Jasper in the house. And they still haven't left yet. "I might have been. . ."

Emmett laughed. "You can't be serious? You were born in England?"

I bit my lip. "No."

He grew serious, knowing I was hiding something. He sat next to me on the bed. "What then?"

"I was living there for a few years," I admitted at last.

"Really?" Emmett laughed, relieved. "Well then, when?"

"Um, when I was fifteen to when I moved here." Okay... not really true. But I lived there when... I looked fifteen?

"And I never learned this until now?" He questioned, surprised.

"It never came up?" I asked nervously.

He smiled, evilly, guessing I was hiding more. Damn it, Bella, you are Korinna Vivian Volturi! At least act like it! You being all nervous is giving him access to your secrets! "What else?"

"What else what?"

"Have you been hiding from all of the family?" He clarified.

"Oh," I whispered. "Nothing, really."

"What else?" he asked seriously, not playing anymore. It wouldn't... hurt to tell them. I mean, perhaps... I could get them to go to Volterra with me? I'd fulfill my mission... and they could join the Clan..

"Just Aro and I go back farther than when Edward tried to kill himself," I admitted quietly.

Emmett's eyes widened. "Really?"

I looked down at my hands in my lap, feeling a blush come on. This time it did show. "He is related to me by blood, too."

I felt Emmett stiffen. "What do you mean, related by blood?"

"He's my blood uncle," I said softly, not looking at him. This was a defining moment. Now or never...

"So, who's your father?" He asked, getting closer.

"Marcus," I said after a moment of silence.

I heard footsteps at the bedroom door and someone knocked. "Marcus of the Volturi is your father?" Carlisle asked. The hunting trip must have been shorter than I thought... He saw my sheepish smile and backtracked, "Forgive me, but I couldn't help but overhear."

"It's quite alright, and yes, he's my father, along with my mother, or his ex-mate - Didyme. She was so wonderful, Didyme was."

I forgot Carlisle was here, as well as Emmett, for a moment as I thought back to my late mother. She was gorgeous. A Greek Goddess... as were my aunts. "Why did you pose as human then?" Carlisle asked, surprised.

I admitted the partial truth, "I was sent on a mission to watch the covens in the North West. I have yet to check the Denali coven, but they seem fine to me, and your coven is amazing. Aro was just confused as to how you could last so long, drinking from animals. I mean no harm, I swear to you."

Carlisle assessed me, "You don't have to leave."

I narrowed my eyes in confusion, and hid my shock. "Aren't you mad?"

"Not at all," Carlisle confirmed. "I understand Aro's reasoning, although he could have assessed us himself."

"You know Aro never leaves the castle," I told him. But since you are... understanding,I should call Aro," I sighed, sliding out of Emmett's stiff embrace. I flew to my room and grabbed my black cell phone.

I pressed speed-dial one and Aro picked up. "Isabella, dear, how are things in Washington?"

"They know, Uncle Aro, and Carlisle understands your reasoning, or so he says."

"They don't know the real reason?" he whispered in ancient Greek so no one would understand.

I sighed, replying, "No, Uncle, they don't."

"I will extend your deadline until the end of the year, so you better have her here by then or else, dear. You may be my favorite neice, but you do not get special treatment."

I bit my lip, not bothering to correct him. I was his only neice. "Yes, Master."

"Very well, put Carlisle on, will you be so kind?"

"I will see if he is available," I told him, formally.

Carlisle was talking quietly to Emmett in his room and I hesitated at the door. "Come in, Bella."

I stepped forward and offered my cell phone. "Aro wishes to speak to you, if you'll let him."

"I believe I can speak with him," Carlisle replied, taking the phone from my hands. He then left... walking towards his study.

I took a step towards Emmett, but stopped when he glanced up at me. "I trusted you," he whispered as he looked at me with a whole new light.

"I know," I whispered back, tears threatening to build up in my eyes. "I'm sorry."

"How could you not tell me?" He asked, his face pained.

"Because I was ordered not to," I told him quietly. "It would have been my life if I told. I risked enough just telling you what I did now... I'm sorry, I wish it wasn't like this."

He looked at me. "Bella, if that's even your real name, what is the real reason you're here?" He was smart... So smart...

"To study the effects and occurances of animal blood in our systems. I even started to drink it myself," I lied, on the first part.

"But you were human so many months ago," Emmett told me. "It makes no sense."

I bit my lip, "That's my power, to become human, but I can ... control it, I guess. It showed up only a few weeks after I was first changed, when I went on a hunger strike similar to Carlisle's. I only got that power a few months, as my newborn mind lashed out. The human blood in my system had to leave in order for it to show, when I was assigned this mission. When it did, I spent the entire year human, eating and drinking human food, as you've seen. My body can handle it. I was almost like a human, except my bite and strength was one of a vampire. Speed and eyesight were human. It was dreadful, being slow, but I only did what I had to. I'm sorry for this. I can understand if you're mad at me. Furious even. Or don't want to talk-"

"Mad at you?" Emmett asked, his voice incredulous. "I could never be. I'm just a little put off."

I looked down at my feet, like I did whenever I was in the throne room and being yelled at or given an order. "I'm sorry. It would be best, perhaps, if I left your family."

As I took a step, Emmett grabbed my waist and pulled me into his chest. "Do you even love me?"

"Of course, I just can't stay here forever. My family is in Volterra. That is where I belong."

"You can't leave," Emmett whispered.

"I'm sorry, but I don't belong here."

It broke my heart to say those words. "The family is coming with you then," A voice said from the door. I bit my lip to stop myself from grinning. Plan perfect. I faced Carlisle and took my closed phone from his hand.

"I can't bring you out of your homes-" I started.

"The family would be miserable without you. Where are you going?"

"Volterra," I said after a second of silence.

"We're leaving as soon as we can," Carlisle smiled, handing my phone back.

"Thank you," I whispered.

Carlisle nodded. "I'll call Esme and Alice, who will tell Jasper."

I nodded and put my phone in my pocket. I felt it vibrate and I looked at the screen. "Excuse me, I have to take this."

I exited Emmett's room and went to the library. I shut the door and flipped open the phone. "Heidi, how nice of you to call me after all this time," I said sweetly. "What's it been, a year?"

"I'm sorry, Princess. I only heard of the news a few minutes ago."

"What news?"

"You are bringing the Cullen family!" She gasped. "I heard the big one's single."

I hissed. "He is mine."

"I-I'm sorry, Princess. I didn't mean to off-" Heidi whimpered, obviously in fear. She was young, being a few hundred years old... she had much to learn about openly expressing feelings.

"Just don't do it again. I'll see you soon. And have Renata call me."

"Yes, Princess," she said, fear in her voice, before she hung up.

I waited three seconds before Renata called me. "Renata, I need three bedrooms as well as mine ready."

"Yes, Princess," she said firmly.

"Is she there?"

"The blonde?" Renata snorted. "Yes, and she is pissed as hell."

"Thank you, and make sure she doesn't contact the family, as I'm sure she will try."

"I am keeping a close eye on her. I will see you soon, sister."

"You as well, Ren."

I hung up and got to packing my room.

I exited the plane, the Cullen's not far behind, with Nessie in my arms. I saw Heidi immediately as we got to the luggage claim area. Jane met up with her, sliding into the awaiting car out front, not even offering a greeting. The Cullen's weren't too happy with her...

She bowed, causing many people to stare. "Princess," She said to me. "Welcome back to Italy."

"Heidi, did Aro get the limo?" I asked, not bothering with a greeting. Alice murmured to Esme something about the Princess stuff.

"Yes, Princess. It is waiting for you in the front."

I nodded. "Lead us."

She nodded, bowed again and walked off towards the entrance of the airport. The Cullen's were watching curiously and Nessie looked excited.

"Mommy! You're a princess!" Nessie giggled wildly.

"Yes, dear," I said, preoccupied. "You'll meet your grandpa today, and he's not Papa Charlie."

"Who is he?"

"Papa Marcus," I said as we exited the doors. Heidi opened the door for me.

"Princess, My Lady," Jane said to me, then Nessie. I got in and slid towards the front, near the driver. I set Nessie down next to me and grabbed the clipboard full of the newest information related to the vampire world and Volterra.

The Cullen's filed in and then Heidi. She had a clipboard of her own, as she sat next to me. She was my assistant after all. And had a copy of everything I did.

"Princess, there is a ball tomorrow to recognize the three thousandth year rule of the kings," Heidi informed me.

"I'll be there to make a toast," I said, adding a little side note on this bullet point, writing how I needed to find a gift for my father and Uncles... as well as my Aunts.

"The guests rooms are ready, curtosy of Renata. She made sure they were adequit to the attendant," Heidi said next, checking something off. I noticed the Cullen's amused glances.

"I'll be sure to thank her," I said, waving my hand dismissively.

"The prisoner is still there, but is dying for a phone, and a shower," Heidi sighed.

"She can go without a phone for a few more days and she has no need of a shower, as vampires do not sweat," I informed her in a bored tone.

"She is also begging for a charge as to why she is captured," Heidi continued.

"Treason," I said immediately.

"What for?" Heidi asked, confused.

"Called the Kings and I racist pigs and insulted the Kings many times."

"Who is she?" Alice asked.

Heidi ignored her. "There is a newborn seeking refuge among the guard."

A newborn refuge? How did they even know of us? "I will see to it after we get there, as it's my duty," I told her.

"And a dog has wandered the halls."

I froze. "A dog?"

"An acutal animal, not a shapeshifter. It seems the dog is hanging around your room," Heidi seemed amused by this.

"I'll see to it the animal is disposed of, since no one else seems to think that they can use their strength or teeth for it, but me," I said, crossing a few things off an attached paper. "Here is the guest list for the ball, and I assume Chelsea is making my dress as always?"

"Always," Heidi said. "And she has new fabric for you that I assure you, you will love."

"Thank you, no more for now," I said as Volterra became visible out the windows.

"Who is the prisoner?" Alice asked, glancing at the castle as it loomed above us. The driver spoke to the gate watch.

"You know her quite well," Heidi smirked, "and it is such a shame she is prisoner. But she figured out who the Princess was as soon as she was placed among your family. I had to stage it all, which I must say is dreadful work. I broke a nail."

Alice looked confused. "Right."

I turned to the rest of the family. "I will get you to your rooms, but Aro is requesting you in the throne room. After that, I will show you around, although, Carlisle does know his way."

Carlisle chuckled. "I don't remember seeing you around the time I spent there."

I changed my appearance to red hair and red eyes, my favorite power. "Recognize me now?"

"Vivien," he breathed. "I-What do you really look like?"

I changed my appearance to black hair and red eyes. "Like my mother, so I change my appearance because Marcus is deeply saddened whenever I change to my normal appearance."

"So you have three powers?" Jasper asked.

I nodded. "I am rather old."

"How old?"

"Years run together, but around three thousand, like the ball. That is the only way I keep count, but we haven't been doing the balls every year in the beginning. It was only a few years after our ruling that we started to host them."

"Amazing," Carlisle breathed. "And yet they send you out like the guard."

"It was my idea. I created the guard, and I was the first member. After many years of persuasion, I got to go out with the guard and saw many of the things I never had as human."

The limo stopped outside the entrance and Felix got out of the drivers seat. I squealed like a little girl and hugged him. "I've missed you, Felix!"

He laughed. "I've missed you too, Bellsy."

I rolled my eyes. "This is my daughter, Renesmee."

"My Lady," he bowed, grabbing Nessie's hand and kissing it. "Nice to meet you."

I rolled my eyes again. "Enough, Felix. Lead the way."

"Anything for you, Princess."

I heard Emmett growl but I placed a hand on his arm, showing him it was okay. "He does this all the time. I've grown used to it."

Felix opened the door and Aro stood up immediately. I looked at my father and smiled. "Hello, Father, Uncle Aro, Uncle Marcus."

"You've done it!" Aro cried. "I didn't think it was possible."

"I know the loop holes," I replied. "Now allow me." I faced the Cullen's. "You know the kings, and the guards, this is Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Emmett, Alice, and, my daughter, Renesmee."

"Where is Edward?" Aro asked, intrigued.

"Dead," I said shortly. "I am sorry I could not retrieve him for you."

"Please, dear?" Aro asked, holding out his hand.

"Certainly," I replied, lowering my sheild and placing my hand in his. In three minutes he finished, growling.  
"He deserved to die."

"He and the other one," I replied.

"Ah, yes. Demetri, Alec, bring her in."

The doors opened and a blonde haired vampired, female, with torn and dirty clothes entered the throne room, being held by Demetri and Alec. Perhaps she did need a shower...

"Rosie?" Emmett whispered, shocked. I felt my nose twitch at the nickname.


	12. Chapter 12

"Emmett, please help me!" she begged before Alec desensitized her. Emmett looked conflicted and then glanced at me.

"Edward said he killed her," Alice whispered.

"Oops," Jane giggled. "It was way too much of a coinscidence that I arrived in Forks, Washington and Rosalie perishes the same day. I retrieved her before she could burn beyond repair..."

"What should we do to her?" Aro asked. I relaxed next to him, still standing formally, because I did belong... so I had better act like it.

"Heidi, bring the meals, and lets watch her suffer," Cauis said.

"Uncle Caius, I don't believe that would be wise," I told him, not looking at him. My eyes were trained on Emmett, watching Rose struggle. His eyes held emotions I didn't want him to feel when he looked at her. I looked at my father. "I need answers."

He nodded and motioned for me to come over. He only spoke verbally to me ever since Didyme died. He would communicate with Aro through his touch, but that was it. No words were spoken to anyone else.

He leaned down and whispered in my ear. "Emmett is torn between you and the prisoner. She hurt him but he trusts her more than he trusts you right now."

I nodded, understanding, "Thank you, Father." Emmett didn't trust me. I knew that... I could see it in his eyes, but it hurt more to hear out loud.

I turned around and picked up my daughter, who was clutching my leg, partially in fear. These people did try to kill her not even a month ago. I smiled as I showed him to Marcus. "This is your Papa Marcus. My father. Father, I believe you know Renesmee?"

She touched my face and I saw her thoughts. I thought Papa Charlie was your daddy!

"No, he's not," I told her quietly.

My father took her from my arms and smiled. The first real smile I've seen in a thousand years. "How are you?" he asked her quietly. Renesmee answered by touching his arm. Thought communication. I knew she was too shy to do anything else. While they had their little conversation, I faced the Cullen's.

"She should be taken back to the cell until further notice," I ordered. Aro nodded and Alec and Demetri left, dragging Rosalie with her. She was still silent. But we'd hear her screams later...

"Felix, bring him in."

"Who, Master?" I asked, surprised. I loved visitors. I addressed my Uncle as my master, not uncle, because this is a time of work, not a chance at reuniting.

"The newborn that wishes to join our ranks. He claims to be powerful," Aro spoke.

"They all think they're powerful," I returned.

Felix burst open the doors, a male vampire a few feet behind.

He had red eyes, like most newborns, but his face was... angelic! He was more handsome than Edward ever was, and he looked stronger than Emmett. His hair was a dirty blond, shaggy, and was in the exact same cut as Alec's, just parted differently. He was tall, about six foot, and a faint trace of a tan on his skin. He wore ragged clothing, but I knew that was because he was a newborn and probably had no way to get new clothes. There was dried blood along the left collar. Newly turned then. A deep breath revealed that he was... maybe a few weeks old.

"You know," I started, walking slowly towards him. "I find it... hard to believe a brand new newborn knows exactly where the Volturi reside, let alone what we are." I looked him over as I paced around him before stopping behind him. "State your name." His posture stiffened.

"Alexander Viktor Sergei," he had a faint Russian accent that I found super sexy. So, he knew English... good. It was a start. Jasper looked at me curiously, sensing my lust no doubt.

"Power?" I asked, moving so I was in front of him.

"I can see the move an opponent will perform before they actually make it in a fight," he said, his husky voice sweeping through the room. Dear lord...

I took a deep breath to control myself. "Is that so?" I asked, surprised, as I registered his words. "Fight me."

Aro was quick to intervene, "Bella, I don't-"

"As long as he doesn't kill me, he fight me," I ordered. "Got it, Alexander?"

I took a step forward, towards him, waited. He'd make the first move.

"I believe they say 'Ladies first'," he smiled.

I nodded, not concentrating on the smile. God only knows what it could do to me. Bella! You're with Emmett! Stop thinking about this man. Emmett's name was all I needed to snap me out of the trance I was in.  
I punched and kicked, and he blocked every one of them. I decided to do one thing but ended up doing another. I barely landed a punch to his rock hard abs before he knocked my arm out of the way and pulled it behind my back, pinning me in place.

"He's on the guard," I breathed as I stared at the floor. He slowly let me go and I straightened, turning to him, "That was amazing fighting." I turned towards Aro. "He will make an excellent addition. Stefan and Vladimir won't see it coming."

"I agree," Aro said. "Alexander, welcome to the guard."

"Allow me to make introductions," Caius said. "Your masters will be Aro, Marcus, and I. Should you disobey, you will be punished harshly. The other guard members are Corin, Afton, Chelsea, Renata, Santiago, Alec, Jane, Heidi, Felix, and Demetri. Princess Isabella will be training you for the next couple of weeks and helping you with your selfcontrol. She is also the overseer of the Guard and one of our best fighters. Should she tell you something you follow it. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir," Alexander said. He caught to the formalities here. So he was smart.

"Who changed you?" I asked.

"A Latin vampire while I was farming in Siberia." Oh, Siberian? Nice. "I do not know his name."

I nodded. "If you would please shake hands with Aro."

He nodded and Aro held out his hand. After a few minutes, Aro nodded back and let go. "Our good friend Sol."

I flinched as I heard his name. I hated that guy. He was slimy and tried to get me in bed everytime he saw me. Not that he ever succeeded...

"Korinna, please show our guests to their rooms and then come back here. You need to give Alexander the tour," Aro told me, using my birth name. I nodded slowly.

As I bowed quickly, I gestured for the Cullen's to follow me. "And Daddy, please keep Renesmee here for a minute," I said quietly.

He nodded and sat down on his throne, Nessie on his lap. I led the Cullen's through the castle to their rooms. They were all across from each other and as I pointed out Emmett's room, I looked at him. "I'm sorry." I didn't need to explain further.

"Rose is here, as your prisoner? I thought she was dead," Emmett said in a cold tone.

"I thought so too," I admitted, "until I recieved a call a weeks ago from Aro. I'm sorry. I would have told you but-"

"You didn't want to cause me pain," Emmett finished.

I nodded lamely, "I'm sorry, Em... I also had a mission to save... and ..."

"Bella, it's okay. I'll see you around," he whispered, his voice sad.

I nodded. "I hope." I watched him disappear into his room. My heart broke as he did.

I walked to my room and changed into my dress and robes before heading back to the throne room. I stopped midway through and stared at the dark dog that was sitting in the middle of the hall, its tail thumping against the marble. I frowned slightly.

"What are we going to do to you?"

I ended up taking it - him or her I didn't check - to the courtyard, where someone would no doubt deal with it. I didn't have time.

"Follow me," I ordered as I finally entered the throne room, taking my daughter from my father's waiting arms. I quickly kissed Marcus's cheek as I headed for the main doors.

Exiting the doors to the throne room, Alexander on my heels. It was only a minute later that I heard him sigh.

"Is something the matter?" I asked, keeping my stride even. I didn't look back, as I knew he heard me.

"This place is beautiful."

"I agree. It has a light to it that causes warmth," I agreed. "It has been my home for over three thousand years. I would not trade it for anything else in the world."

He seemed to agree with me. "Is that your husband? The one that was playing with the child?"

"No, that's my father," I said as I opened the door to the courtyard. He surveyed it a moment, and I waited for the next question that I knew would follow.

"Who's the child?" he asked as if this was scripted.

"My daughter."

"And of your husband?"

"I killed him," I said shortly.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Don't be," I said, gesturing around. "The courtyard. This is where we relax, if you want to go outside without getting caught. This is especially popular during the sunlight."

Leading him through the doors of the main hallway, I pointed out the library, gym, and other rooms - game room, movie theater, and pool - while he just took it in. "This place is like a paradise," he whispered.

I smiled. "Believe me, it grows boring after a thousand years."

He laughed and I stumbled a little. It caught me completely off guard. His hand reached out to steady me and I smiled in thanks. "Alright, now this is your room. If you need anything, just ask for me and I'll be here. Any problems with clothing, other people, or whatnot, don't be afraid to ask. Dinner will be served at eight."

"Where is dinner?"

"In the throne room, where we were when you first got here."

He nodded. "I'll be there."

"You aren't opposed as to drinking humans, right?" I asked.

He shook his head. "No, I haven't fed since I was changed, so I have no idea how to."

I smiled. "I'll show you. It comes naturally. I'll meet you there. Have fun. And welcome."

He nodded and I shut the door on my out. I sprinted to Emmett's room, knocking lightly.

I still had my daughter on my hip, and she seemed at ease until Emmett didn't answer the door.

"Em, it's Bella," I whispered. "Can I come in?"

"I want to be alone," he spoke quietly. I winced.

"Oh," I said, not bothering to hide the sadness from my voice. "I'll be in my room if you want to talk."

I waited for a response, but didn't hear anything. I walked to my room and set Renesmee down on my bed.

"What do you want to do, Ness?" I asked, emotionless. What was wrong with Em? Okay, I knew what was wrong...

"Can we watch a movie?" she asked, looking around for a TV. We didn't have them in our bedrooms.

I smiled, "Sure, baby. Is it okay if I invite the Cullen's?"

She nodded and followed me on her feet as I walked out of my room, once more. I knocked on Carlisle and Esme's door first. Emse answered the door. "What can I do for you, Bella?"

"You guys are the only ones in the castle that call me that, thank god. I don't know if I can take this princess stuff much longer. Nessie wants to watch a movie and we were wondering if you'd like to come along?" I asked. "You and Carlisle, if you're up to it."

"Yeah, sure," She smiled. "I'll go ask Alice and Jasper, if that's okay."

I smiled. "Yeah, that's be fine. I'll ask Em."

Esme gave me a sympathetic smile. "He's just confused, Bella. Don't think anything of it. And a little hurt that you hid Rose from him."

I nodded. "I do feel bad about that. I just hope he'll forgive me, eventually."

I walked off before Esme could say more and knocked on Em's door.

"Em, I know you want to be alone, but Ness wants to watch a movie and we were asking the family, so if you want to tag along. . ."

I didn't get an answer. "Alright, then," I said defeated. I walked towards the rest of the family, who were waiting for me to direct them to the theater, when the door opened. Em's door. I spun around and saw him give me a hesitant smile.

"I'd love to come," he admitted. It was a step.

"Great, if you're up to it," I said, looking him over. He looked like a mess.

"It's cool," he smiled, pulling me into his chest, his arms wrapped around my waist. I smiled and breathed in his scent before looking up at him.

"I really am sorry," I whispered.

"It's cool. There is nothing you can do about it now. Aro knows what happened and I'm not going back to Rose, so there's nothing to worry about."

I sighed. "I still feel bad, though, Emmy."

He rolled his eyes, "Let's go, shall we?"

I got out of his embrace, much to both of our disappoint, and led the family to the theater. I let Nessie pick between some movies - which ended up to be Nemo. I groaned as I popped it into the DVD player.

Em wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into his chest. My watch dinged in the middle of the movie. "Dinner's here," I said to the Cullen's. I froze. "I mean, um... The human meals are here, if you want to go to the forest just outside of town, there is plenty of animals."

"Are you going to join us?" Carlisle asked, though we both knew the answer.

"If I drink animal blood any longer, I will turn back into a human. I'm sorry, and I wish there was another way, but I'll be attending dinner with the rest of the guards. Sorry, Carlisle."

He nodded. "I understand."

 

I flashed out of the movie and Nessie looked at me worriedly. I heard Em explain to her I'd be back in a minute. Too sweet, that man, I smiled to myself.

I arrived in the throne room just as Heidi walked through the doors. "And this, ladies and gentlemen, is the throne room of Saint Marcus himself!" she announced.

"Welcome to Volterra!" Aro said, standing up. That was our que. We flooded onto the human, and their screams echoed through the room. I saw Alexander grab a girl and sink his teeth into her neck. I dropped my human as they became dry and looked at him. "You have this down."

I licked my lips and searched the human for money and any nice jewelery before Jane and Alec carried the bodies off into the corner and burnt them. I turned to Alexander. "Seven in the morning, we have trainings. Be there."

He nodded and I ran to the theater, smiling shyly. "Sorry about that," I whispered to them as I sat back down, Em looking into my eyes.

"Bella," he whispered. I closed my eyes, knowing what he saw, and changed them to gold. I opened them again, and he furrowed his eyes. "They're-"

"I can change them to gold to hide it, if that's any better?" I asked him.

He nodded. "But you don't have to pretend. I can handle it."

I smiled and kept my eyes gold. "I'll keep you at bay from having to get used to it. Besides, gold is much more my color than red."

He chuckled and wrapped his arm around me, pulling me into his side. I saw Nessie giggle as Dory repeated that rediculous line.

"P. Sherman, 42 Wallabee Way, Sydney. Where you going? I don't know about you but I'm going to P. Sherman, 42 Wallabee Way, Sydney."

I rolled my eyes and Em laughed. Life couldn't get any better than it was now.


	13. Chapter 13

I met Alexander for practice early that morning. I was in my yoga pants, a tank top, and tennis shoes. He was in athletic wear as well.

"Alright, I trust you had a nice night?"

"Yes, it was very nice, Princess," he said.

I rolled my eyes. "Call me something else, please. Princess makes me feel to spoiled. Just don't let Aro hear you," I stage-whispered. "I go by Bella, Korinna, Vivien... the list is nearly endless."

He smiled, and I looked away and grabbed a staff. "Call me Sasha," I heard him say. "Its a Russian nickname for Alexander."

I nodded in acknowledgement. "Alright, you are really good in fighting, but you need to learn to fend off of multiple people at once, and since you're a newborn, your strength and speed will get weaker over time. Now, Felix and Alec will be helping me today and you need to fight them off. They are not instructed to kill but they will hurt you if you let them. So try to block them as much as possible."

He nodded and I called in Felix and Alec.

"Alright, sis. Let's get this started," Felix grinned. Alec cracked his knuckles, trying to look intimidating. It didn't work like I think he intended.

I smiled and we crouched, circling Alexander. We all pounced on him at once and he did amazingly well. By the time the session was over, I was clutching my side in pain. "Very good. I think that's enough for one day."

I saw Emmett leaning against the door when I turned around and I smiled. "You couldn't have joined me?" I smiled.

"I'd rather do that in the bedroom."

I rolled my eyes. "Right, well I'm not human anymore, not in the slightest, so I think that can be arranged."

I smiled mischieviously as his jaw dropped. "You want - I thought - you were-"

"Come on," I smiled. "I'll explain once we're alone." I faced Alexander, "Same time tomorrow."

I grabbed his hand and ran to my bedroom. I stopped and my door and winced as my rib cracked into place and healed.

"You're hurt," Em whispered.

I smiled. "Not anymore. Alexander is strong, but I heal fast."

"So, you're not human anymore?" Emmett asked, as I shut the door behind him.

I shook my head. "The more I feed off of human blood the more I stay vampire. That's why I changed back into human, because I starved myself for months before I came to Forks."

"Oh, baby, you shouldn't have."

I smiled. "Part of being me, I can eat human food, so I didn't completely starve."

Em smiled and wrapped his arms around me. "Why don't you show me how hungry you can get?"

I smiled and turned around so that I was facing him. I wound my arms around his neck and smiled. "Show me everything you've got."

I locked the door and made sure Renesmee wasn't in the room before turning back to Emmett, who was grinning from ear to ear and lust and love in his eyes.

"Oh, hell yes!"

"But if we turn into rabbits, I swear, I will have to deny some supply."

"If you can resist."

"If? Oh, baby, you know I'll find a way," I whispered into his ear, before he threw me on the bed. I giggled and he jumped in after me.


	14. Chapter 14

My eyes flickered around the table. Carlisle sat to Aro's left, Marcus next, then myself. To Aro's right sat Caius, who was looking moody as ever. Across from me sat the wives... Sulpicia and Athenadora were always mother's in my eyes since my mother perished. They were kind, loving, and stern if need be.

"What is the meaning of this meeting?" I asked, my eyes flickering over the coucil once more. The highest ranking members of the guard - which was myself - the vampires - the kings and queens - and then the animal drinking clan - Carlisle. Rank was determined by age or years as the lead of your station.

"We," Aro started, "are here to first discuss the disposal of Rosalie Lilian Hale, of the Cullen Clan, last known residence Forks, Washington. Her age is eighty four years old, and her diet is animal blood. Blonde hair, gold eyes, milky palor."

I nodded and looked over the file in front of me. "Very well. Procede."

"All those in favor of ripping her apart and burning the pieces, of such an act would befall upon the head of the Guard, in this case, Korinna Vivien Volturi."

I raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment on why my full name was used. I figured it was a formal thing with Carlisle here.

Caius and Athenadora raised their hands. Aro and Sulpicia were soon to follow, as well as my father. Carlisle and I just kept our hands down. "Majority rules, death by dismemberment, publically, in front of the Volturi council at the ball this evening."

I swallowed, "Master, the ball? Surely... sometime else? Perhaps such a-"

"I will determine the time," Aro interrupted. "If I did not know any better, Korinna, I would begin to think that you were going soft on the prisoner."

I kept my face indifferent, "Of course not, Master. I merely wish to keep my crafted dress in tact the entire night."

"That is why it will be the main event and Chelsea will be making an extra gown for the ball," Caius stated.

I nodded slowly, "Understood."

"My dear, perhaps she is right," Sulpicia stood up for me. "Perhaps it's too public for the Cullen family to bear."

Aro's eyes darted to Carlisle, who, to his credit kept a straight face. "I'm sure you'll keep your family in line and keep this... surprise a secret."

Carlisle nodded, "Of course, Aro. I would not wish to ruin your ball."

I could sense the bit of sarcasm and kept the smile from creeping up on my face. Aro seemed to not sense it and instead moved to the next issue, "The ball is in twelve hours. Korinna," I glanced up to look at him. "You are in charge of making sure everyone is in place and the guests are in their seats before we enter."

"Of course," I nodded. "I guarantee they will be in place."

"And have Afton and Santiago retrieve the prisoner and have her in position by the time we begin."

I nodded again, "She will there, in her position."

"Come, we must get ready. Korinna, you know where to go."

I nodded slowly, "I will be in the training room training the new recruit before I head for Chelsea's room."

"Good. Be sure the new recruit shows promise. His day is almost up."

I nodded, "I am sure he will. He has already beaten Demetri in a fight."

Aro's eyes seemed to like this, "Then he will stay. Dress him."

"Of course."

"Leave us," Aro ordered myself and Carlisle.

I nodded slowly and stood, giving a seductive smirk as I bowed, "As you wish, Master."

I left the Council Room and was sure I was a good way away. I realized I was at the training room when I slammed my fist into the wall. The rocks crumbled under the force, but no lasting damage was created.

"Are you alright, Princess?" a voice asked.

I turned to face Jasper, and nodded slowly, "Fine... and don't call me Princess. I have no time to... to chat. I have to train the recruit."

"When is the ball?"

"Be in the thone room at seven," I told him. "The other covens will arrive near then."

He nodded, "So the suits that were hanging on our doors this morning?"

"They are yours to keep and to wear tonight," I nodded, my voice quiet. "Be sure the girls wear their dresses as well. Chelsea has been working all week on them and I'd hate for her hard work to go to waste."

Jasper nodded slowly and then he left. I entered the throne room to find Alexander hopping from foot to foot like he was warming up. Cute. He acted like he was human.

I leaped at him, not even greeting him, and he knew it was coming immediately and fought back.

I let out my anger on him, causing him to stumble a few times, but he still was strong and blocked all of my attacks.

"Wear the suit you have in your room," I informed him. "The three thousand year ball is tonight, and your attendance is required. Be in the throne room at seven sharp."

"Understood, Princess," he bowed slightly. I smirked. Afton and Santiago were teaching him well.

"You are dismissed," I told him before turning and leaving the room.


	15. Chapter 15

My gown was... beautiful. It was swan white with real diamonds glittering down from my sweetheart neckline. It was Greek and I turned my hair dark black and wavy, my eyes a bright golden. I reminded myself of my mother. I pinned up my hair with a diamond orchid pin - my mother had given it to me a few years before her death. And I put the blood red lipstick on before applying the smokey eyeshadow. I looked exquisite.

I directed the covens to their seats, telling them to remain seated until the Kings walked in. They didn't dare disobey as Jane was standing behind the thrones, her eyes darting around the room. My smile only grew tense as I spotted Emmett and a pang of guilt hit me. He'd hate me... he'd hate me so much for what I'm doing tonight.

I directed the Cullen's to their seats, but Jasper grabbed my arm, "What's wrong?"

I gave him a false smile, knowing it wouldn't fool him, "Nothing. Just nervous."

"How many of these have you been to?"

"Two thousand, nine hundred and ninety-seven," I told him, giggling slightly. I then walked over to Emmett, winking, "You look... ravishing."

"And you look drop-dead gorgeous," Emmett looked me over. "You going to be wearing that to bed?"

"If you want me to," I smirked, pressing my lips to his temple for a second before I was off to do my duty once more.

Suddenly the doors closed and a few of the vampires jumped. This was the Cullen's first year attending, as the invitation only went to covens in the European area - and Africa.

My feet automatically positioned themselves next to my father's throne, and I kept my stance formal and stiff as the side doors opened. Aro was first, as well as Sulpicia, and they walked to his throne. Everyone rose at their entrance, out of respect. I could see what would be a dance floor... that was where I'd kill my boyfriend's wife.

Marcus was next, and he did not glance at anyone. After three thousand years without a wife, no one seemed to care he was mateless. Caius and Athenadora were last and Caius didn't even attempt a smile. I certainly didn't expect it.

As they sat, Aro remained standing, "Welcome, my dear friends!" he said into the now full throne room. "It is so great to have you here, to enjoy the celebration of the three thousandth ball of the Volturi's reign!" There were some claps. It was impressive. No other empire had lasted as long. My eyes flickered to the Cullens. "Before we start the main event, which will be performed by Korinna, my dear neice-" I gave a nod of acknowledgement, a small smile turning my red lips upward, "-I wish to thank you for coming and introduce our newest members of the guard. Alexander Sergei," he nodded, "Rickland Porters, and Julius Gonzalez." The three men nodded their heads in acknowledgement.

"And now Afton and Santiago present the main event!" Aro cried.

The doors opened, the ones that were directly across from the thrones, and Afton and Santiago were dragging a desensitized Rosalie into place. Alec was walking lazilly behind them. I took a small swallow and then moved forward, my heels clicking against the silent hall. I could see Alice's look of horror and Emmett slowly register what was happening. Rosalie was deposited on the floor at my feet.

"Rosalie Lilian Cullen," Aro started. "Is convicted of treason, consorting with the Romanian coven, and she has killed members of Korinna's guard." None of the last two crimes were ever committed, I knew. But he had to exaggerate. "Korinna."

I nodded once and she was given back her senses. She was sobbing openly as she curled on the floor. People in the back craned their necks to see what was happening.

I kept my face blank as I pulled her up into my grip, keeping her steady. A fire was lit to my right, the circle causing me to wince at the heat. Rosalie's black eyes looked at me, "Bella, please- I beg you-" I removed my hand and took a step back. There were gasps, but I swung and landed a kick solidly to her body. She gasped in pain as she staggered back. "I'm sorry I cheated on Emmett!" she cried. "I'm sorry I made Edward cheat on you-"

I gave an eyeroll as I wordlessly grabbed her head and had her face the crowd. It was a shameful death, in my eyes, and I hated to do it.

"Your last words," I instructed.

"A right not given," Aro snapped at me.

I swallowed once and Rosalie whimpered, "Pl-please-"

I twisted my hands sharply, my eyes staring directly at Emmett. Hoping he could see the torment this caused me. He seemed not to as he was glaring at me. I tossed her head into the fire and then made quick work of her body.

I then gave a graceful bow to the crowd and they apploaded, liking it. I was disgusted with them. It could easily have been one of them. I turned to the Kings and their wives, giving another short bow before I walked out of the throne room.

Chelsea had my new dress ready for me, as my dress now had venom layering it. She fixed my hair as well before nodding to me, "You're beautiful."

"This is beautiful," I told her, gesturing to my dress. "Thank you."

"I saved this design until your return," she admitted. "It was too good to pass up."

"Maybe that's why I love it the most?" I offered, as we reentered the throne room. Music was playing and people were dancing. I avoided the Cullen table, heading straight for Afton. I giggled as he spun me around. "So, my dear, have you been sneaking around the castle like old times?"

He winked, "Can you see me now?"

I rolled my eyes, "You and your mind trick... yes, I can see you. I would never chance putting my shield down in an event like this."

Afton's eyes flickered to Emmett, "Someone's a little pissed at you, dearie."

I grimaced as I glanced at Emmett to see him watching me closely, "I know. I had no choice but to... you know."

"Save me a dance. Cullen's are arriving."

"Afton!" I whispered, hoping he'd stay. Of course, he didn't listen. Alice rounded on me and glared furiously at me.

"How dare you-"

"I follow my orders," I interrupted. "That's all I'm created for. To follow my Uncle's orders and to protect the Kings."

Carlisle set his jaw, "And yet you still have a conscious."


	16. Chapter 16

I ignored the comment, "Three thousand years has me immune to emotional pain... three thousand years and you learn to hate the real enemy. No one else is important anymore."

"And yet here we are," Emmett said slowly. "Renesmee saw what you did, I hope you realize."

I looked towards Jane, who was dancing with my daughter. A lump formed in my throat. Renesmee... I hadn't even thought-

"I know," I said quietly. "I-" my voice cracked and I cleared my throat.

"You knew," Jasper accused. "You punched the wall at the training room because-"

"Because I was furious with myself," I snapped at him. "Because I knew that doing this would make you hate me, yes. And my Uncle has succeeded in that. I have no reason to ever leave the Volturi now. Just like my father. We're both prisoners to our own family... our own loving and wonderful family."

"How dare you try to blame this-"

"Aro murdered my mother in cold blood because he was afraid my father would run off," I spat a lot louder than I intended. "He was afraid his power would be gone. No ... central power. And I put up with it because my father needs me. You have each other. You don't need me anymore. You don't..." I swallowed and trailed off. "You have each other."

I spun around only to be met with the challenging red eyes of Aro. The entire hall was silent. The entire hall was watching as Aro slowly approached me. The entire hall knew the truth, and Aro knew now that I knew.

"What lies do you spout now, Korinna?"

I swallowed, "M-Master, I spout nothing but the truth I was told."

"Oh? And who told you this?"

My eyes flashed as I assessed him, "You do realize that your diary from three thousand years ago is kept in the library, right beside Jane Austin. I may have... read it three or four times."

He raised an eyebrow, "I do not keep a journal."

"You must have," I insisted. "As I do not have another way to make this up."

He held out his hand, "Show me."

I assessed the guard out of my peripherals, watching my every move. Slowly they were drawing closer.  
I gave him my hand and he reviewed the memory in my head.

He laughed as he let me go, "You are a liar!"

I wisely took a step back at his shout. "I am no such thing, Uncle."

My eyes flickered over his shoulder to see my murderous father. He knew I didn't lie. I didn't lie unless it was important.

I was on the ground immediately as Jane's power hit me. I slowly managed to get the shield back up, but I was too vulnerable already.

Felix lunged at me.

I quickly deflected and wrapped my hand around his neck, pulling him down to my height, "Ah, ah, ah," I smirked. "Who trained these people? Taught them all they know? All they ever knew? Me. You keep the wives a prisoner to your own castle because you know if they ever knew the truth, if they ever knew what would happen-" I cut off as I was suddenly standing straight, my grip on Felix lax. I glanced at Chelsea in surprise.

"What are you-"

My father ripped Aro's head off and threw it into the crowd. Almost immediately the ball room broke into chaos. I grabbed my father's arm before kicking Aro's body to the ground. I backed up until I was nearly touching the Cullen family.

"The exit?" I asked my father.

His eyes flickered up and I knew what he meant. But a feeling made me stop. Renesmee.

Jane had my daughter, who wasn't struggling at all, in her grasp.

"You can't fight them," my father told me quietly.

"I only have one daughter," I told him equally as quietly, but three times as fierce. "You go. I'll... I'll meet you." I reached into my bra and pulled out my phone. "Keep this. When it rings-"

"I know how to work a phone-"

"I'll call you," I told him. "Go."

The Cullen's grabbed his arm and pulled him with them.

I backed up until the guard was surrounding me. My back was against the wall and I spotted a mass beside me.

"You need to go," I told Emmett fiercely.

"On three, we get into the guard and you grab Ness-"

"Emmett-"

"One."

"I'm sorry," I told him. "About Rosalie."

"Two-"

"About lying. About everything."

"Three."

"And about this-" I finished, grabbing his hand and using all my strength to swing him into the rafters. He gave a startled cry, but Jasper and Carlisle caught him. I launched myself into the fight of my family. Of my friends.


	17. Chapter 17

The two wives and Caius, I noticed, were just standing at the throne. Watching. Jane stood beside them.  
Meaning if I got Renesmee, I'd have to fight them as well.

I made sure my sheild was in tact before beheading Alec, making sure he couldn't die - as decapitation only knocked us out until we were pieced back together - and then I got Demetri. The others were easy work, as they weren't as old. The visitors from Europe just watched silently.

I headed straight for Jane, surprised when I was met with no resistance.

Caius did not intervene, nor the wives. Corin didn't even try anything. She just stood next to Sulpicia and regarded me with a blank expression. I grabbed Renesmee as Jane dodged my punch.

My feral eyes darted around the crowd as Jane's body tried to find her head. Comical if the situation weren't so dire.

Caius just stared at me.

"Aro murdered his sister," Caius stated dryly.

I nodded, "The entire war against the Romanians was a fabricated lie to keep him in power. And ultimately you."

"How could he?" Sulpicia whispered, now knowing her sister's death was nothing more than a scheme.

"He was lustful for power, and he cared for nothing else," I stated flatly.

Renesmee whimpered in my arms and I took one more step back before jumping onto a throne chair and then climbing the wall, my fingers digging into the solid marble. I reached the windows that enclosed the top and burst through. No one was in sight.

"Close your eyes," I instructed Renesmee.

She obeyed and then I jumped off the side of the building, encased in the darkness of the night.

When I was out of city limits, I ran a mad dash until I was sitting in a phone booth in Florence.

My eyes looked around before I dialed my phone number.

It was Emmett that picked up, which surprised me.

"Where are you?" he demanded.

"Florence," I told him. "Where's my father?"

"Right here," Emmett told me. I could hear the shuffling of my father's robes. "We're on our way. We took a detour to Rome, but we'll be there."

I was quiet a moment, "Emmett... I'm so sorry about everything. I'm so-so sorry," I whispered.

"We'll talk later."

"Okay. Be careful, please. All of you," I whispered.

"We're doing the best we got."

"Is anyone following you?" I asked.

"Not that we know of. Alice can't see anything," he told me.

"Stay together, please," I begged.

The line went dead and I bit my lip, realizing we didn't give a place to meet at. I slowly got up and left the booth, heading into a crowded restaurant and ordered a hot chocolate for Ness.

She didn't say anything to me, just stared at the table. And then she took my hand, showing me the image I didn't want her to see. It was me emotionlessly tearing off her aunt's head. And then it was me beating up the rest of the guard.

"Why did you hurt them?"

Her voice wavered slightly and I hesitated before answering, "They hurt your grandmother, my mother, and I got really mad. They would have hurt me if I hadn't have hurt them."

"But Aunt Rosie?"

I sighed, "I'm sorry... but I had no choice. I wouldn't be sitting here if I hadn't have hurt her."

"So that's okay then?" she asked. "To hurt someone if they hurt you?"

I hesitated, "Not all the time. I did it to protect others. To keep you safe. If I wouldn't have... you would have been hurt. Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Grandpa Carlisle, and Grandma Esme would have been hurt. Do you see how that's different?"

She nodded slowly and sipped the hot cocoa, just as I spotted my father walk in. He had shed the cloak and was just in his slacks and a shirt.

I gave him a smile as I scooted over.

"What happened after we left?" Carlisle asked.

I gestured towards Nessie, who climbed on Alice's lap as she sat down, "I got her and gave us enough time to get out of the area before Demetri starts to track us."

My father's eyes darted around the Cullen's before turning to me. I answered the unspoken question. "Aro is dead. Caius and Sulpicia seemed a bit in shock, and they know what happened to mother..." My father winced and tightened his fists on the table. I gently eased them off. "I left before they could react."

"So you have three leaders of the Volturi still alive and back there," Jasper drawled. His eyes darted to my father, "No disrespect, sir. I just think it's best their numbers are so diminished-"

Marcus's nod cut him off, but I spoke what I knew he would say, "Half of the guard are loyal, at least," I told them. "More than half, even. Meaning some of them are obviously not... some were forced to stay because of Chelsea... when I beheaded her..."

"Her powers would have lost effect."

I nodded, "Did you feel anything?"

"She was my guard for a reason," my father said in his soothing voice, though it was slightly raspy from never being used. Esme and Carlisle seemed shocked he spoke. "She tied me to the Volturi, since I could oversee the bonds, she made sure it was eased... not sudden. Since I can sense bonds, it would be suspicious otherwise."

"Indeed," Carlisle nodded. "Where do we go from here?"

I hesitated, "It's going to be mad. And you're going to think I'm absolutely insane."

Alice groaned, "Bella, I'm blind now!"

"Wolves?" Jasper asked.

I met their eyes, "Yes. We're going to the wolves."

Renesmee squealed in delight, whereas Alice groaned and Emmett seemed hesitant.

"They'll kill your father," Esme whispered. "He is a human blood drinker-"

"I have remarkable restraint," my father retorted casually. "I have been a vampire for longer than most have recorded history."

"He's right. We'll need to buy contacts," I sighed.

Alice smirked and opened a small purse she had attached to her wrist. "I may have sensed a need for this."

She emptied the purse and a variety of contacts were splayed. "Green and blue were all I had time to grab-"

"They're perfect," I told her. She picked them all up and then stood.

"They're waking up. We should leave now."

I could feel a migrane coming on, and put my head in my hands, groaning before standing up and throwing some Euros on the table. I grabbed Ness and hugged her to my chest before we all walked carefully down the street.

When we reached the outskirts of the city, we glanced at each other.

"I'll take Ness and we'll head north," I told them. "Over the Artic."

"I'll take Mr. Volturi...?" Emmett trailed off uncertainly.

I nodded slowly, "Take Alice. You'll need her."

"I'm with you, then," Esme told me.

I nodded to that. I then looked at Jasper and Carlisle. "Run East. Cut through Asia. We'll meet at Forks. At the football feild of the high school... avoid people."

"You have this all figured out," Alice told me.

"Like you didn't see the plan," I rolled my eyes.

In a sudden movement, I hugged my father tightly, not caring that Renesmee was being sandwiched between us.

"Don't be foolish," I whispered to him.

He nodded once, knowing I was referring to when he was irrational after my mother died. I changed my appearance to a blonde and blue eyed girl that looked no older than Jane, probably. "Let's go."

And we took off in our different directions.


	18. Chapter 18

Renesmee was shivering against me, but I kept running.

"Just an hour, sweetheart," I promised her. "Just one more hour. And we'll be warm in ten minutes, I promise."

Sure enough, as soon as Esme and I cross the border of Canada - swimming in the near freezing waters from Greenland - we became increasingly warmer. She stopped shivering by the time we reached Vancouver.  
Forks Football Stadium never seemed... so flat. So boring. So scary. Esme and I hid in the bleachers for only ten minutes before Jasper and Carlisle showed up, dripping. Esme smiled when she saw them, obviously relieved.

An hour passed.

Then two.

And then four.

"I'm sure they're on their way," Esme assured me.

I wasn't convinced.

Six passed.

At seven, the sun began to set. I still wasn't convinced.

And then a hooded figure appeared. I don't know how they got the hood. As the walked onto the field, their scent floated up through the wind. I tore the cloak off the vampire's face three seconds later and looked up at Emmett, "Where's my father?"

Emmett swallowed, "He's coming."

"Why isn't he with you?" I growled.

"Why don't you ask him?" Emmett retorted.

I clenched my jaw and looked to the woods as the branches cracked. My father emerged a moment later, his long hair tangled in some leaves. I approached him cautiously and then looked him over, "You were in a fight. You haven't gotten in a fight in three thousand years... what aren't you two telling me?"

"I hadn't fed in four weeks," my father said quietly.

"Oh," I instantly deflated. "Well, at least you're fed now." I wiped a dash of blood from his cheek and rubbed it on the grass before turning to Alice. "So the wolves... probably don't want to be involved."

"That's why we're coming here," a voice said.

I squeaked and spun around. How do people keep sneaking up on me?

"Jake," I said evenly, making sure I looked like Bella Swan. I had changed into her appearance as soon as I got in town, but I had to be sure. My gold eyes watched him closely. "Why are you here?"

He nodded to a wolf Sam, at his side. Sam's eyes flickered to Marcus, and he growled.

Instantly I braced myself between them, "He's with us."

"Why don't you tell me what you're doing here?" Jake said. "We thought you left town."

I snorted, "We did, until I caused an uprising at the Vampire Headquarters in Italy. Apparently that's not the best thing to do the first day back."

"So you changed a human that got caught in the middle?" Jake gestured to Marcus. "No offense, man, but you look like a hippie."

I gave a disgusted sigh, "That's my real father, Marcus. Marcus Volturi. The same Marcus that almost eliminated the pack in the clearing a few months ago."

Jake paled, "Oh, uh..."

"So... I'd be nice," I said stiffly.

"How is he your real father, though?" Jake asked.

"Long story, not enough time," I told him. "Do you trust us? Or do you not?"

Jake raised an eyebrow, "You and Nessie, I trust. The others... not a single bit."

I swallowed, "Do you trust Ness and I enough to trust our judgement?"

There was silence as Jake and Sam looked at each other. "One single toe out of line and you're kicked off," Jake said finally. "You stay by the border, away from the people, and you keep him-" He pointed a finger towards my father, "-Away from the imprints and the rest of the rez."

"Deal," I told him. I gave a relieved smile as I relaxed my stance in front of my father, "Jake, I owe you so bad."

His eyes drifted to Nessie, standing beside Esme, "I think... the debt doesn't need to be paid."

The rez had no homes in the border land, so we took to camping out in the trees. Of course, Ness was invited to stay at Emily's or Jake's. She wanted to stay with us, which made Jake frown slightly, but obey.  
"Whatever the imprint wants," he muttered as he walked away.

As we all leaned on the tree branches, we talked quietly. Well, my father just listened, but the rest of us talked. About the Volturi, how it was us against the entire race, about the Romanian's.

"Rosalie never was near the Romanians," Esme said quietly.

"He likes to exaggerate," I muttered.

"And did she really kill your guard?"

I managed to roll my eyes, "No. Not that I noticed anyway... Probably another lie to make her seem unstable."

"So she died for nothing. All of us did exactly what she did," Alice insisted.

"Pretty much, she died because of what she did to me," I admitted. "The Volturi caught wind and they took her from the woods after Edward tried to dispose of her. That is why Jane was in the area... and why she moved in. I wasn't fulfilling my mission to Aro's standard."

"Your mission was to observe the animal blood in our system, I thought," Emmett said slowly.

I diverted my eyes from the branch to my left, "I wasn't entirely truthful."

"Then what was it?"

"The future seer was a great asset to Aro, so far away. The Volturi wanted her in their guard in order to watch over the Romanian coven," my father answered when I hesitated.

"To kidnap me," Alice summed up.

"Not kidnap," I corrected her. "Get you to Volterra on your own free will. Make you stay at your own leisure. It worked... for a few hours at least. I had to go over my deadline at a price. If it would have taken longer than Christmas, I would not be returning to Volterra."

"Why not?" Jasper asked.

"I would have been disposed of and yourselves would have been kidnapped, sent there forcefully," I explained. "The chances of me being put into Aro's good graces after failing a high profile, secret and necessary mission? Next to never. So... I did what I had to to keep yourselves and myself safe. I decieved you into caring for me and got you to Volterra under false pretenses."

Renesmee looked up at me from my lap, where she was lounging. She was using my phone to play games, but it wouldn't keep her amused for long. "I love you, Mommy, no matter what."

I gave her a weak smile as she went back to playing with my phone. I smoothed her hair as I leaned into the tree, "I love you too, Renesmee, no matter what you do."

My eyes gazed into the trees watching for activity as it was silent. I could hear the wolves running around us, doing their patrols. Suddenly I sat up as I heard the sound. A faint rustle.

I set Renesmee on the branch and bit my lip as I narrowed my eyes. A wolf stopped below us, looking in that direction as well, before emiting a low growl.

I jumped down and landed at the wolf's side. Paul. His growl only got deeper and that's when my eyes picked up on the movements his wolf hearing probably heard. His nose smelt.

"Oh, Demetri," I said flatly in greeting. Paul stepped forward in warning as he neared the treaty line. Demetri stopped instantly. Paul growled menacingly, his furry ears flattening on his head as he bared his teeth. "I was expecting you hours ago. It's rather disappointing."


	19. Chapter 19

Demetri's eyes flashed to the top of the tree where the Cullen family watched, my father with rather calculating eyes.

"I was too busy reattaching my head to my body," Demetri told me, shrugging. "I wouldn't expect you'd know what that's like."

I smirked, "Hard to say I do. What are you doing here?"

"Tracking you."

"Oh?" I knew it was the obvious answer. "And how did you do that? My shield is up."

"But your friend's aren't protected by it."

He was right... I quickly pulled my family into my shield's protection before tightening my stance. "They have the wolves to protect them... I have the wolves on my side. And you... sat at Aro's feet and played lapdog."

"Were you ever any different?" Demetri asked coldly.

I raised an eyebrow, "Me? I was allowed out of the castle after a few centuries. I was allowed to roam the land we call Earth and experience life. Grow and eat the delicious foods of the world. You sat in the castle training new recruit after new recruit in my absence."

"And yet I still accomplished more missions than you," Demetri retorted. He was right, again. "You knew you couldn't fail this mission because it would be your twenty-fifth fail. And you know even the most experienced of the guard have their limit of failure before they are eliminated. Your milenia on me does not defeat the fact that I was better at guarding than you ever were."

I snorted, "That so? I may not have had the heart to slaughter the covens our dear, late leader told us to, but I did have the heart to kill him, to kill the newborns that did not perform well. To do what I was told."

"And you sit here, with a conscious, after all the murders you've committed," Demetri retorted. Paul seemed to not like this, for he stepped forward, growling. Carlisle's words rang in my head. Yet you still have a conscious. Is this what he meant? I could kill countless and still live with myself?

"It's easier to kill when you do not form an attachment."

"Which is why you failed missions. You became friends with them, and ended their existence just as quickly as the Volturi will be sure to end your coven now," Demetri spat.

I knew what he was saying was true. I could never slaughter the covens because I cared for them too much. I cared for them enough that I knew I couldn't live with myself when they were dead.

After I returned from my mission, a failed mission, Aro would send out guards that he deemed more capable. I was never meant to kill the covens, only to observe. It was the only duty I wanted.

"I take it you are alone because you are faster," I changed the subject, glancing over his shoulder. "Yet you are not smarter."

"I'm alone because I was the first to recover. How dare you murder Sulpicia, Caius, and Athenadora. They were our Kings-"

Murder them? I didn't touch... "I danced on their ashes," I returned, hoping to rile him up. "Laughed as the guests watched."

Demetri growled and got into a crouch. Paul and I got down next, and waited for him to attack. He knew this and seemed to assess us before launching. I was quick, my hands grabbing his arm as I tore it off and threw it into the tree, knowing one of the Cullen's would take care of it. Paul pinned Demetri down and barred his teeth. Demetri growled and made to bite him, but my hand was quick as it slid into his mouth to block the bite. I winced at the venom, but used my hand's grip to twist Demetri's head off.

A fire was started, Jasper holding a lighter as he stood at the base of the tree, and I was quick to deposite my former brother's head into it. As soon as the vampire turned to ashes, Paul transformed.

"Are there more?" he growled, snarling as he scanned the area wildly.

"No," I told him quietly, gazing at the fire. "No more. Not yet."

"Are there more coming?" Paul clarified.

"If Demetri tracked us here, then yes... but he's the oldest of those that are in the coven. The most experienced. Felix relies on his strength, but he's easily distracted. Alexander, if he's coming, will be the hardest to defeat-"

"You friends with these people?"

"Something like that," I snorted softly. "Alexander knows what move you'll make before you make it. Newborn. Lethal. Leave him to me. He's my responsibility."

"Did you create him?"

"No, he came to the people that are trying to kill me right now. I was trying to train him, make him acquainted with this way of life. I only got in two days of training before everything went up in the air."

"So, the pack needs to be on alert," Paul snarled.

"Half," I told him. "The other half need to stay with the imprints."

Paul nodded slowly before shifting once more. I diverted my eyes from the fire and glanced at the tree, scaling it easily. As I settled on my branch, I laid down and gazed at the fire from below us.

"I'm sorry for your loss," Carlisle offered.

I snorted, "Too caring for your own good, Carlisle. Demetri was a misguided man... but he made his choice. It is with a heavy heart I slay my brother of two thousand years, but it is for the best."

"Can you say that for all you've killed?" Jasper asked.

"No. I cannot," I glanced at Emmett and Renesmee - who seemed to be sharing a branch together - and frowned slightly. "I can regret my actions but I cannot undo them."

Esme watched me a moment, "You say you can regret your actions... yet do you?"

"Most."

"And those you don't?" she continued.

"Were memories... that I rather enjoyed in life. And you can't regret that which you wish to hold onto."

"What is your story, then?" Carlisle asked. "We don't know anything about you like we thought we did."

I gave a small laugh, "You'll know it soon enough."

"We can't stay in this tree," Emmett spoke.

"I have a plan," my father spoke. "Though if you wish to use it remains up to you."

"What is it, father?" I asked curiously. Though he hardly came up with ideas, when he did they were rather flawless.

"We lure them out... a clearing, an open area they can find us easily. . . and we fight them. Just like you would have done had you succeeded that month the Volturi traveled here," my father said quietly, his hands clasped on his lap.

I bit my lip as I thought it over. Perhaps we all have our firsts... that plan sounded disasterous, but it was the only one we had.


	20. Chapter 20

We had been camping in the clearing where all the major things seemed to happen. The baseball game. . . The newborn battle... The confrontation with the Volturi for the first time...

We knew this was the place. My father's plan seemed the best, so we were following it. Randomly, we'd receive a Volturi vampire. Jake kept guard while we hunted on the odd weeks, but no real threats ever presented themselves to us.

I was lounging on a rock, doing what a human would call sun-bathing, even though there was no sun shining. My phone was lying on my chest.

Demetri's words haunted me. Sulpicia... Athenadora... Caius? I never touched them...

I took a deep breath before flicking through the contacts on my phone. All members of the Volturi had one... I snuck the queen's their own phone after they were denied the right to contact me. It worked rather well... and I knew they never left anywhere without them.

I dialed the first number to show up in my contact list, biting my lip.

"The number you have reached is not available," a cool voice said.

I snorted, rolling my eyes, "You're one sick zombie, Dory."

My father's head snapped in my direction as he heard me chatting so leisurely.

"I didn't think you'd make it out of the city," she admitted.

I shrugged, "I am just as old as you, Athenadora, I think I can handle taking care of myself. I had a little run-in with Demetri a few days ago..."

"Really?" she didn't seem surprised.

"Yes, and he told me that you perished in a fire," I told the dark haired woman, my father's blood sister. We were all a family. Didyme and Aro brother and sister, Sulpicia and Caius brother and sister, and Marcus and Athenadora were brother and sister too. "Odd, isn't it? Considering, well, you're talking to me right now."

There was a moment of silence before a new voice spoke, "Korinna."

I stiffened as I addressed my cold Uncle, the one that hated the world and all humans that inhabited it. "Caius, so... great to hear from you."

"You're alive."

"You seem surprised," I returned, sitting up and crossing my legs. Renesmee, Jake, and Emmett were playing a game in the middle of the clearing, but otherwise everyone else's attention was on me.

"I am, considering your record."

I ignored the bite. "And you are alive, as well. Now that I find surprising since you haven't engaged in any physical fights since before my mother's death."

"We escaped just as you did. Alec, Jane, and Alexander remain loyal. The departed with us," Caius stated.

I sucked on my teeth as I thought, "I see... so you chicked out from your own people... your own guard."

"The guests departed as soon as you, not wanting to be present when the guard woke. The same with us, as we knew they'd attack us for not intervening," Caius spoke eloquently.

My brain knew that he could have been lying. Yet my heart wanted to believe he was telling the truth. I managed to get them to make a truce on middle ground.

"And yet you act as though you're having a barbeque and are hosting a family reunion."

"Hardly so when we're hiding for our lives, Korinna."

I frowned a little at that, "I've been known to be gullible, Caius. As I've been known to be unnecessarily harsh. This matter calls for one of them, I believe."

Caius chuckled, "Always so wise for your hears, my dear. And yet you don't always think so logically when it's needed."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I challenged.

"If I wanted you dead, Korinna, I would have done so years ago."

"And yet you wouldn't because you needed me to retrieve Alice, to train the guard, and Aro wouldn't have allowed it because I tied my father to the Volturi," I reasoned.

"Smarter than I first though," he chuckled. I raised an eyebrow. "You are right, but to kill you would result in myself being killed as well."

"And what is stopping you now?" I asked him. "What is stopping you from killing me now without consequence."

"I cannot kill the neice I have grown to love, my dear," Caius retorted.

"Just as I couldn't kill Aro due to personal attachments," I shot back.

"Then nothing is stopping me, though would it kill you to trust me?"

"It just might," I smirked.

He sighed and I waited paitiently for him to reply, "We are in New York City." I felt my eyebrow rise in question. "The more we aren't distinguishable from the crowd, the better our chances."

"And the fact that you have yet to slaughter the population is what is surprising me," I said in a good naturedly tone.

There was a laugh and I stood from the rock, sitting down on the grass beside the family, listening to Caius as he spoke, "I trust you are in Forks, as expected?"

Was it really that obvious. I hesitated a second, glancing at the Cullen's before replying, "Yes. Because since we're in an expected location, the guard knows where to come. We've eliminated Demetri, Santiago, and half of the lesser Guard."

"That leaves nearly more than half," Caius said slowly.

"Your math is immaculent," I said dryly. "If you can manage to get to Vancouver... we'll talk then, in person. I don't know who's with you or who may be overhearing this conversation."

Suddenly, the phone was shifted and a new voice greeted me, "Korinna, my dear-"

"Sulpicia," I said stiffly. "You are alive afterall."

"You sound surprised."

"When one loses a mate, one often becomes suicidal," I said as if it was me talking about the sun.

"You weren't," she said as though she shouldn't be either.

I clenched my jaw slightly, "Because my mate has yet to die."

She was silent a moment and I glanced at the screen of the phone to see she was still there.

"And Alaric?"

I betrayed nothing, "He's dead."

"Were you suicidal?" I hesitated, and that was all she needed. "I thought so. So why should I be?"

"You've been mated to Aro for three thousand years," I said as though that explained it, because it did. When you lived with someone for that long... they made an impression on your life.

"That's two thousand years of time I've spent alone," she retorted. "So, I'd say my odds of suicide are fairly low."

"Suit yourself," I stated coldy. "Vancouver. Text me when you arrive."

I didn't give them a chance to reply before I shoved my phone into my pocket, turning it off.

"We're meeting them?" Alice asked.

"No," I smirked. "But they'll be within watching range."

"Smart," Jasper approved.

"And Caius thinks I'm not intelligent," I teased. I looked around, meeting my father's eyes. "My ties?"

"A weak tie between Alexander and yourself. A strong tie between you and Emmett. A gold tie between your daughter and yourself. Jasper has a brotherly tie, whereas Alice is sisterly. Carlisle and Esme are... roommates to parents." My father's eyes flickered to the wolf that was playing with Emmett and Ness. "The wolf's tie is interesting. He returns more feelings than you."

"He's crushing on me, but is in love with my daughter," I told him.

"Yes, he has a platinum tie to Renesmee. However, a faint, yet strong tie between you two."

"And the rest?" I asked after a moment of silence. It was a century ritual we always had. He'd tell me, before I even knew, who I'd be avoiding or be spending more time with. It kept my emotions in check as well.

"Caius, Sulpicia, and Athenadora still have a strong tie with you, only a twinge fainter than my own," my father admitted. "Jane and Alec are brother and sister to you still."

"I will admit I am relieved they won't be attacking anytime soon," I managed to smile out.

"Alaric, though deceased, still has a dark tie to you."

"I've never heard of Alaric, on the Guard or otherwise," Carlisle admitted.

"He was never on the guard," I told him, smirking in amusement. "Wouldn't last five seconds in the same room as Caius. Caius murdered him in the thirteen hundreds AD."

"Who was he?"

I cleared my throat slightly, "When I was not even two and a half milenia into this life... I started to starve myself, testing the limits of my resistance and my power. I turned human, much to the Volturi shock, and pleasure." I glanced at Carlisle, meeting his gold eyes. "My ability allowed me to perform tasks in daylight. Tasks no other could perform. So, I reverted into the human world, taking a name..."

"Vivien," Carlisle murmured.

"Very good, you did pay attention," I praised. "Yes, Vivien Aspucci. I moved to a village, in the mountains, where recorded paranormal activity was occuring. I was going to find out what it was. The plague was rampant, and it was dangerous, but I kept a vial of venom and a bag of blood in my bedside drawer, in case I became infected with the disease. A precaution."

"Were you?" Alice asked.

I smirked, "Many times. I would inject enough venom into my blood stream that I would be immune for a little while, but I would not change, nor die. When the village was wiped out, I was all that was left. I was called a witch, a worshipper of demons. If only they knew I was a demon myself... But as they hunted me, I grabbed the venom and the blood, and I fled. I was fifteen, young, and a decent age to marry, if not nearly too old. The supernatural presence seemed to follow me as I moved a few villages away."

"So you married this Alaric?"

"No," I laughed. "Of course not." My tone went bitter as my face clouded with the dark memories. "I let myself foolishly light a fire in the middle of the woods, on my way to the village I was moving to. Wolves found me."

"What did you do?" Jasper whispered, enthralled by the story.

"I ran. As fast as my legs could take me. I was a human for three months, and still retained some of my strength and speed. I made it to safety... or so I though," I chuckled darkly. "I was attacked from behind. Dragged through the woods. And deposited in a cave."

"Who was it?"

"Not a who, but a what," I returned, taking glee in their expressions as they leaned forward. "A werewolf, a Child of the Night."

"Consorting with the Children of the Night is punishable by death to the Volturi," Carlisle murmured.

"Oh, yes, I was quite aware, since the law was instated after I was captured," I retorted. "I fled, he followed. Alaric, I found, wasn't one to give up. And nor should he have. His wolf smelt my blood and believed we were... what's the werewolf term? ..."

"You were his submissive," my father supplied.

"Yes, that's it," I nodded. "He was the dominant male alpha and he believed I was his submissive she-wolf, bound in human form. As you know, werewolves do not mate with humans, so it had to be a curse." I rolled my eyes, "That's he ranted on about, anyway."

"And...?"

"And as he slashed my throat," I said slowly, "I uncorked the venom and poured it into my wound, changing me in two days. When I awoke, Caius was fighting him to a mess. The wives have yet to stop teasing me about being caught by a dumwitted animal."

"And that is why the law is made?" Carlisle asked.

I nodded slowly, "It's great to know you're the reason a law is created, isn't it?"

"The werewolves are near extict-"

"They are extinct," I correct. "Our records show only one or two are left in the world and they're so isolated no one could possibly befall them."

"So when you say-"

"When I say only one or two," I finished for him, "I mean one or two we recorded in the last century. Werewolves only live to at most fifty. The stress is too much on their bodies."

"So you've never mated?" Esme asked.

I laughed, "Oh, loads of times. I am a girl... and there are infinitely more male vampires than female. But they were never my true mates."

"And Edward?"

"I foolishly fell in love," I told them. "And look where it's gotten me. An ex-husband that was hell-bent on killing me for some unfathomable reason. And a maybe-current boyfriend that can't look me in the eye because his wife feet from him. A family of said ex-husband and said maybe-boyfriend that can't trust me completely because of all the lying I've done. Falling in love with Edward was a mistake. And it nearly cost me my life. Making everything a mess I was ready for, I was best at that, but showing up at your door days, weeks, months after your departure when I was human... they called it my zombie stage for a reason."

"Zombie stage?" my father asked quietly.

"I hardly ate, I hardly slept, and I hardly talked for five months," I told my father. "Zombie stage. Edward broke up with me, and I was heartbroken. Not only that, but I knew that if I went back to the Volturi empty handed... I'd never... get to tell you the truth. You'd never know what happened to Bella Swan. When Charlie tried to get me to move with Renee, I refused. I clung to the hope you'd return - which you did - because I didn't want to die. . ." I hesitated as they thought. "But now I've accepted it. If I die, I want to die fighting, because I want to die knowing what I was doing would somehow help."

"And it will," Alice promised.

I let out a small breath, nodding slowly, "It better."

And it should, because I knew that in order for the Volturi's effect on people to be completely eliminated... I had to be as well. Gone. Dead. And they had to realize it.

I intended to die taking out at least fifteen of the Guard... my entire Inner Guard. I hoped it'd work. My plan. Now I only needed them to go hunting.


	21. Chapter 21

In the cover of the night, I was able to escape easily. Alice could not see me, because of my plan of returning - and Jake's presence - so I did not need to worry about them finding out.

They were hunting anyway.

I pushed my legs faster than I've ever pushed them before as I dodged trees. Vancouver wasn't far from Forks, but enough to make me put in an effort if I was going to make it in time.

Caius and Sulpicia were waiting in the lobby of the hotel, brown contacts hiding their red eyes well. The blonde siblings spotted me immediately and greeted me. I glanced around cautiously before following them to their room - the penthouse.

"You couldn't go for anything less fancy, since you don't sleep?" I asked as the elevator climbed to the top floor.

"And what use is luxury if we don't take advantage of it?" Caius asked, smirking.

I gazed at his outfit. A tight black jacket and black pants. Do all vampires have to wear black.

I didn't answer and the ride resulted in silence until the bell dinged.

"How is Marcus?" Athenadora asked as we took seats around a coffee table. I spotted Jane and Alexander standing by the front door. How they managed to get a newborn into a human filled hotel without him going into a frenzy was beyond me.

"He is... well," I nodded slowly. "A little upset... but that's understandable, considering..."

"I never thought Aro would be as devoted to power as he was to murder his sister," Caius admitted.

"It was expected though," I told him. "Think of all the years he made up fake charges in order for an execution to take place. He didn't want justice, just order. I should have realized it when Mother didn't even go to battle that day. I always assumed she snuck out."

"It was enough to condemn Didyme," Athenadora sighed quietly. "Though it has been many milenia, her death is still very constant in my mind."

"I have no doubt it is the same as it is for me," I told her equally as quiet.

"Do the others know you are here?" Sulpicia asked.

I shook my head, "They were hunting... I took the darkened sky to escape."

"How long until they realize you are gone?"

The clock showed it was a half hour trip, meaning they'd be done hunting within another hour. "Forty-five minutes," I answered.

"That leaves us no time."

"I intend for them to realize I am missing," I told them, causing Alec, who had just arrived, to raise an eyebrow. "They know I am here if I am missing. They were present during the phone call."

"Who is left?" Alec asked.

I shook my head slightly, "The best. Corin, the one to make you content with whatever's happening. Chelsea, the most dangerous as she can turn us against one another with a simple look. Renata, the shield. She will be difficult, but I believe with our conflicting powers I can take her. Felix the strong," I admitted. "Emmett may have a go with him, as they're both specializing in strength."

"And Demetri is gone?"

I nodded, "I lit the match for the tracker. Santiago as well. . . Afton will be difficult, as he could be approaching anywhere and you not see him. Best leave him to me as well."

"We can take out Afton if we concentrate enough to see him," Jane quipped.

I shot her a look, "You've been slacking off on your training. The first thing I ever taught you, Jane, was that if you concentrate too much on one target, the other's slip your focus."

Jane frowned slightly, "Okay... So I just zap him with my power."

"It doesn't work that way," I told her. "You can't wear yourself out in a fight. These people know everything about us." I gazed at the Queen's before looking at Caius. "Every hint, trick, signal. To defeat them would be pointless. We'd have to reconstruct everything. Every movement, every code."

"How long would that take?" Alec asked.

"Days to weeks," I admitted. "Time we don't have."

"How can we start?" Alexander asked.

"We have to get the Cullen's and the wolves to agree having you so close to the rez," I admitted. "Which will take a long time. Unless we move locations."

"Okay," Alec said slowly, "So... Where would we go?"

I contemplated that, thinking of all the places I knew of. "I'll have to discuss it with the Cullen's."

Caius raised an eyebrow as he leaned back in his seat, "And they will approve?"

"Nope," I smirked. "That's what persuasion's for."

"Of course," Caius smirked back, amused. "Eventually they'll listen."

I frowned slightly, "Alright, new idea."

"That is?" Jane asked.

"I was asking for suggestions," I stated flatly.

"We come back with you," Alec offered. "Extra protection for your daughter as well as keeping us in watching distance."

The Cullen's would be pissed, but they were right. I glanced at Alexander, "Do you think that you can handle being around my daughter and possibly a human that comes across us?"

He hesitated before nodding, "I will try my best."

I wasn't convinced but nodded, "You attack my daughter or Jake and I will kill you."

"You still have that wolf?" Caius asked, grimacing.

"He protects Renesmee while we hunt. And they're soul mates... so really, he's part of the family now," I glanced at Caius. "I still haven't forgotten you trying to kill her, by the way."

Caius avoided my eyes sheepishly and I cut my glare and glanced at them, "Very well.. if you come, you have ten minutes to meet me in the lobby."

Sulpicia was already up and zooming to her room. I glanced at them and then slowly left the room. My hand started to vibrate and I glanced at my phone, seeing Alice's name flash on the ID. I winced and ignored it, knowing she would make me pay for it later.


	22. Chapter 22

The Cullen's were seated in a circle when I arrived back at the clearing. Renesmee was huddled next to Jake in wolf form, playing with his fur.

As soon as they heard my arrival, they snapped up and regarded me wearily.

I raised an eyebrow but took a step further into the clearing, "I thought you would have told them, Alice, that I was coming."

"I didn't see," she said quietly.

"I know," I said. I glanced at the three royal vampires behind me. "I brought friends. Play nice."

The Cullen's growled when they spotted them, but my father didn't so much as give them a second glance before embracing his brother-in-law.

"So..." I glanced at them all. "How about we bond with some games?"

"How about we talk?" Emmett asked.

I glanced at him in surprise, but nodded.

We reached the tree line and he leaned on a tree, his arms crossed on his chest, as he looked at me. "What was that?"

I sighed, propping myself up on a branch in the tree across from him. "I know."

"No, what was it? Was it you? Did you sit there and tell Aro, 'I think I'm going to kill Rosalie tonight for dinner entertainment'?" he asked.

I shook my head, "No, I was given the order. An order I couldn't refuse. An order, that if I refused, I'd be setenced to death the same way. I couldn't ... I couldn't refuse. And when Aro tried to kill me anyway, that's when I realized that I should have. But Rosalie still would have been execute. The only difference would be that after I killed her, someone would kill me."

"He wouldn't have killed you because of your father."

"No..." I laughed bitterly. "That's the beauty of powers, Em. He'd make my father think he never loved me. He'd make my father hate me. And that'd be how my father dealt with it. That's how my father first started to deal with my mother's death. Even though it's been two milenia, he still can't forget her, but he doesn't love her like he did then, because Chelsea's powers have been messing with him for so long that he doesn't remember what it was like. And that was his mate. But his daughter? It'd take only a few centuries. Aro knew that."

"You still killed her."

I was silent, thinking. "Yeah. You still love her."

He glanced at me in surprise, "No."

"Yes," I sighed. I hopped down from the bench. "It's okay, Emmett... I mean, you and her have been together for decades... You still love her."

He shook his head, "She cheated on me."

"And you still love her," I repeated for the third time. "It makes sense why you were so-"

"Shocked that my girlfriend murdered a former family member without a blink of an eye," he interrupted, his tone sharp, and not playful like usual. "I was second guessing who you really are. I'm still second guessing it. You aren't the Bella I knew. I mean, yes, I like you, as the Bella you are now, but... it's hard to think of sweet defenseless Bella as a murderer and a woman that kills an ex-sister."

I bit my lip at that. It was true... who was I really?

"I don't know who I am, Emmett. I'm just Bella."

"Not anymore."

I winced at the admission and glanced down at my feet, "Then I don't know."

He sighed, "When you figure out, talk to me."

I watched him walk away, surprise making my jaw drop. He just... dumped me?

I bit my lip and waited until he was far enough away before turning around and kicking a tree. I'm so stupid... I should have taken death.

I should have killed myself with a failed mission.

I took out another tree, sending it sailing a few yards deeper into the forest. I sat down on the ground, shaking my head. "I hate my life," I sighed.

I sat there for a few hours, staring at the broken tree, before getting up. And I walked back to the clearing.

"All of you, up," I snapped. A few eyes widened at my tone.

"What are we doing?" Alice asked.

I glanced at them. "We're going to beat the shit out of each other."

"What's the purpose of this?" Jasper asked.

"Because I feel like it," I stated. "And because I really want to beat up Alec."

"Hey!" Alec protested.

"Um... what if we just went shopping instead?" Alice suggested.

"What if we just killed you instead?" a new voice said.

I spun around, and spotted all that was left of the Volturi.

Maybe I didn't have to beat them up. They'd do just swell.

"Bring it," I said simply.

They were quick, I'd give them that. I dodged a few swinging arms that would take off my head and launched kicks and punches at them.

They were skilled as well, as I trained them.

But they did not have the same level of skill I did.

I took out two before one got their arms around me, tossing me into the trees.

I gasped in surprise, but didn't cry out in pain as I struck. Three, four, five trees were taken out with me as I landed. I skid in the dirt, my fingers trying to gain traction, and then I was up again, launching at the vampire that had thrown me.

Afton. "Such a shame," I sighed, tearing his head off.

"Light a fire!" I shouted over my shoulder before tossing another over my shoulder, sending them sailing towards the main fight.

I gasped suddenly as I felt someone twist my arm tightly and I spun around, trying to shake them off. A lesser guard member, who I didn't recognize, was using his newborn strength to try to overthrow me.

"I'm a newborn too, fool," I spat. I twisted my arm, twisting his own clear off. He cried out in pain and I quickly tore his head off while he was distracted.

I spotted Emmett furiously tearing through the vampires, and Rosalie and Esme guarding Renesmee as she sat, Jacob guarding her rear in wolf form.

Carlisle and Jasper were helping the members of the Volturi. I was on my own as I spotted Alice using her abilities to help Jake.

I took out another and leaped into the air, grabbing a fistful of another vampire's hair and tossing her clear across the clearing. Emmett took her out a second later.

"No! Please!" a vampire in Jasper's hands cried.

He winced, but ended their life.

I screamed as my arm was wrenched from my body and I could see a few people glance at me in surprise. I clutched my wound, feeling the venom leaking, and glanced at my assailant in pain. I didn't know them, but they were a newborn. Perhaps someone the Volturi changed after Aro was gone.

"Away from her!" Caius shouted as I fell to my knees, weak for some reason. What was wrong with me?

"Figure out my power, yet, sweetheart?" the man sneered.

I gasped in surprise as I felt my energy drain even more, "You draw from my energy," I whispered. "You neutralize vampires?"

"Correct."

He was... handsome as all vampires were. He had cropped brown hair that hung in his red eyes, which stared at me as he seemed to draw my power. I fell onto my side as it suddenly became hard to control my movements. Merlin, he could break my shield. He was strong.

His eyes never left me.

"His eyes," I gasped as someone approached. "Someone... his eyes."

My eyes shut before I could see who was with me, and before I could see what happened. I was unconscious. Could a vampire even get unconscious?


	23. The End

My mother stood before me, her black curly hair like that of a Greek goddess as she stood on the cliffside, staring at the sea below her. She was in a simple white gown with gold cuffs on the sleeves - in true greek fashion.

"Mother," I greeted, standing beside her. I glanced down at my attire and saw that I was in a gown similar to hers, only a sky blue.

"Korinna," she glanced at me with her heartwarming smile. "It is great to see you. The Gods have blessed you, haven't they?"

"I don't feel as they have," I answered, glancing at the sea. "Poseidon has been kind not to drown me, though our kind do not drown. Zeus has been kind not to strike me from the air, though I have been struck by lightning once or twice." My mother's lips twitched in amusement. "And Hades cannot take me into his world, for I am a servant of Death, just as he is Death's advisor."

"Very wise," she observed. "My daughter, how is it you are here if Hades cannot pull you into his realm?"

"Because I hover between realms, as do you," I told her, then paused, correcting myself. "As you did."

"It is regretful what my brother did for power," she said. "He had already passed by. But I stayed, waiting for you."

"So I am dead," I nodded, my fears confirmed. "My daughter will be most... upset."

"Ah, yes, another daughter?"

I swallowed, closing my eyes to the reminder, "Yes... this one will survive. Aro cannot kill her."

"I know. Do not let your fear of the past consume you, my daughter. You are wiser and stronger than that. Athena and Hera have blessed you with that."

I smiled at her a second before watching the waves, "They have, and I thank them for it. I am dead, aren't I, mother?"

"You were already dead," she told me. "You must be more specific."

"I will never walk Gaea again, will I? A mortal or immortal?"

"No, my daughter, you will," she told me. "You are still hovering, which is why I cannot touch you." Her hand, as if to prove a point, touched my shoulder, but went clean through like a ghost. "You must make ammends with that man, Emmett Dale McCarty Cullen."

I glanced at the woman I had called a mother for three thousand plus years. "And yet he refuses to talk to me until I figure myself out."

"Who are you?" she asked me, curiously.

I sighed, "I have no idea, mother. I've prayed to Athena for guidance, but nothing has come. I've asked for direction from Hermes, for my path to be made clear, but no arrow has been pointed. I do not know what to do. I do not know who I am anymore."

"I am most disappointed with how my brother has treated you," she told me. "He has ruined you. But you are not that girl that he has shaped you. Be the girl you were two thousand years ago, before my death. Urge your father to forget about me. Our years apart will soon come to a close. We will all be a family once more, but you ... you, my dear, have a family that needs you. Join them, again."

"And how do I do that?"

She smiled at glanced at the water, "My dear daughter, you simply jump into Poseidon's dominion."

"Why can't you jump yourself?" I asked her. "Rejoin father? He misses you desperately. He sneaks to hardly anyone... He loves you."

"My time on Gaea is over, my daughter. But yours is not. You will be welcome, I will not. You must jump now. And tell your father I love him, and that I greet him."

I gave my mother a watery smile, "I love you, mother."

"May the Gods watch you, Korinna."

And I leapt off the cliffside.

I gasped as I burst into life and my eyes flew open. The battle was over, and Sulpicia was the only one of those sitting around the clearing that was missing. Jake was resting beside a distraught Nessie - beside me. I sat up, groaning slightly, and eyes went to me.

We had won the battle with the Volturi.

"Welcome back to the undead, sis," Jasper smirked at me.

"That man," I told them slowly. "Who killed him?"

"I did," Emmett said slowly, not looking at me. "You gave us all a scare."

"He was feeding off my strength," I told him. "Thank you, though."

"We thought you were dead," Caius said. "You collapsed and we cannot tell the difference between life and death for our kind unless you are ash."

I glanced at my arms, seeing the one that had been missing was firmly reattached and a venom seal was on my shoulder, telling me someone had used their own venom to seal it on me.

"I know... I'm sorry... I'm so sorry." My arms went around my daughter and she struggled against me. I released her, hurt. But flashes of memories when her skin had touched me told me why she reacted that way. Rosalie.

I let go and rose to my feet. "I... I should go... Alice, I-"

"I'll watch her for you," Alice told me.

I nodded, kissing my daughter's forehead. "I'll... I'll see you in the future."

"Where are you going?" Carlisle asked, surprised.

"You may not show it, or you may," I glanced at Emmett, before facing Carlisle and Esme. "Your family is wonderful and beautiful... and I'm terribly sorry for all that I've done... If you'll ever forgive me... you shouldn't... but if you do, we shall reconnect somewhere. It is time I leave you to rediscover myself... Thank you for this opportunity to live as a vegetarian..." I gave a small smile. "I didn't deserve it. I'm sorry I lied to you. I'm sorry for everything I've done. I trust my daughter in your care. Take care of her, and Jake... if you knock her up, I swear to the Gods I will rip you to shreds."

Jake rolled his eyes in his wolf form and stood, licking my cheek. I smiled and patted him between the ears. "Take care," were my departing words as I stepped away from the group and turned.

I ran as fast as my legs would take me. I did not belong with them. I needed to start fresh... I needed to discover myself if I was ever to win them back... if they were ever to trust me.

I heard footsteps behind me and saw my father rushing after me. He gripped my arm, pulling me to a stop, "Do not run," he told me. "You cannot escape your problems, Korinna."

"I'm not," I told him sharply, looking at my surroundings. Alaska? Canada? There was snow. "I just need to delay them a while longer. I don't deserve them. Emmett hates me... I can't stay with them. They don't trust me. I am a liar... I'm a manipulator-"

"That's all Aro made you," my father interrupted.

"You sound like mother," I told him with a weak smile. "I saw her when I was unconscious... she looks well."

"You saw her?" his voice tightened up with emotions he hadn't felt in years probably.

I nodded. "She hovers in the afterlife... She greeted me in the land of the Beyond for our kind. She says hello."

He nodded, letting my arm go. "I..."

"I must... I must go, father. I must find me in the world of seven billion. I can, I know it. Please...?"

He nodded, "I will be waiting for you with Caius and Athenadora."

I nodded, kissing his cheek, "Take care."

He nodded as well and we were off, just in opposite directions.


End file.
